Where is Abby ?
by Zialema
Summary: Suite à 'Silver Flame'/ Aaaaah! Abby a disparu alors qu'elle devait revenir à Washington après une conférence ! Mais pourquoi diable Ace tombe t-il, comme par hasard, sur son portable au beau milieu du Shin Sekai !
1. Un portable dans le butin

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde !**

**Alors, c'est une suite à _Silver Flame_, donc si vous l'avez pas lu, eh ben, ça va être un peu dure, après à vous de voir !**

**Ici, vous le comprendrez vite, Gibbs et sa bande envahissent le monde de _One Piece_ !**

**C'est deux ans après la dernière fanfic, pour info. Après avoir chercher un scénario qui se casse pas la gueule, voilà celui que j'ai choisi, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise ! Il est donc en période probatoire. Si l'intrigue qui se présente vous intéresse, je continuerais l'histoire, sinon, bah je vais pas me casser la tête, et je m'en débarrasserai.**

**Bref, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

_Abby jura quand elle avisa l'heure._

_À cause de ce fichu embouteillage, voilà qu'elle venait de louper son avion pour retourner à Washingthon._

_En entrant dans l'aéroport, elle jura une seconde fois. À cause des fortes pluies, les autres voles étaient suspendus. À croire que tout c'était donné le mot pour la faire chier, et lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu assister à cette conférence sur les nouvelles méthodes d'investigations scientifiques._

_Prenant son portable, elle appela Gibbs. Tombant sur la messagerie, elle soupira et lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas de retour à l'heure prévu, et ne savait pas quand serait son prochain avion. Il ne devait pas s'en faire pour elle, tout irait bien._

_Abby raccrocha et alla dans la rue, regardant le ciel nocturne déversait son contenu sur le monde, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Une pluie lourde, tombant sur le goudron brûlant ce l'été californien, dégageant une odeur chaude et forte._

_C'est là que quelque chose lui fut plaqué par derrière, sur le nez._

_Abby comprit très vite de quoi il en était, mais c'était trop tard._

_Bientôt, elle perdit connaissance et son agresseur la hissa sur son épaule, avant de disparaître dans la nuit, inconnu de tous._

* * *

_3 jours plus tard_

* * *

- Toujours rien, patron, annonça McGee avec une voix inquiète, quand Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby.

Gibbs tourna les talons et retourna vers l'ascenseur, les mâchoires serrés, mort d'inquiétude. Ils avaient eut beau interroger tout le monde à l'aéroport où Abby avait été vu la dernière fois, mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis. Aucune trace d'elle. Toutes les pistes, aussi infime soit-elle, les menés à un cul de sac.

Il ignora Fornell, quand il le vit en train d'attendre, quand il entra dans les bureaux. Gibbs s'assit à son bureau et appela une nouvelle fois le portable d'Abby.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Gibbs, fit Fornell.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à répondre à votre éternel question ! Non, je ne sais pas où est Ace ! Si vous êtes pas ici pour nous aider à retrouver Abby, allait vous faire voir ! rugit Gibbs en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

- Après l'avoir caché tout ce temps, vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que vous n'avez pas la moindre petite idée d'où se cache ce Portgas ? siffla Fornell.

- Ce que fait Ace est le dernier de mes soucis, en ce moment, Fornell ! Y'a deux ans qu'il est rentré chez lui ! Alors, soit vous nous aidez à retrouver Abby, soit vous vous cassez !

- Patron ! Le portable d'Abby vient de répondre ! fit Tony, toujours en tenant le combiné de son téléphone. Je lance le repérage !

Gibbs sortit de derrière son bureau et prit le téléphone, alors que Tony lançait le programme.

- Allo ! Allo ! fit Gibbs.

Ce ne fut pas Abby qui répondit...

« Hey, Gibbs ! Y'avait un bail ! » fit une voix joviale d'un jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

En fond, on parvenait à entendre des craquements de bois et le choc de l'eau contre une surface en bois, accompagné du grincement de cordes.

- Ace ? souffla Gibbs, surpris.

Ce simple mot attira l'attention de Fornell qui se rapprocha et mit le téléphone de Tony sur haut parleur.

- Comment est-ce que tu as put te retrouver avec le téléphone d'Abby entre les mains, Ace ! s'exclama Gibbs.

Il eut un instant de silence et Ace demanda :

« Je pense que je devrais être le premier à demander ce que faisait le téléphone d'Abby sur le navire d'un rookie qui vient d'entrer dans le Shin Sekai, et qui a pensé que le Shirohige Kaizokudan n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation. »

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt, ce jour là, dans le Shin Sekai._

* * *

Ace bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, espérant pouvoir retrouver les profondeurs de son lit. C'était craignos de se ramasser le dernier quart de la garde nocturne, celle qui permet d'assister au lever du soleil. Le manque de sommeil se ferait sentir tout au long de la journée, et Ace se devait être reconnaissant de ses crises de narcolepsies lui permettant de rattraper un peu de sa fatigue.

Levant sa longue vu, le jeune homme balaya la mer agitée avec, histoire de voir s'y y'avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant à l'horizon, genre tempête ou ennemi.

Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres en avisant un drapeau noir voguait vers eux. Le symbole était inconnu au bataillon. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

- ROOKIE EN VU ! cria Ace en se penchant pardessus le nid de pie.

Il avisa quelqu'un rejoindre en courant les couloirs du _Newgate_, le nouveau vaisseau mère de l'équipage. Sans doute partit prévenir Marco et les autres commandants. Quelqu'un grimpa dans le nid de pie, et Ace lui tendit la longue vu, en pointant son doigt là où il avait repéré le navire.

- Je le vois, merci Taïshou ! assura l'homme.

- Surveille-le, je descend sur le pont ! ordonna Ace.

Et il se laissa tomber souplement sur le pont, pour atterrir à côté de Vista qui lui foutu une claque derrière le crâne.

- Itaï ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?! fit Ace avec une petite moue.

- On t'a déjà dit de prévenir quand tu sautes comme ça, espèce de dégénéré ! Tu passes ton temps à effrayer les petits nouveaux en faisant ça, tu t'en rends compte ! l'engueula Vista.

- Rabat joie...

- Ne me cherche pas, Ace !

Marco les sépara, avec son air toujours aussi endormi.

- Au lieu de vous disputez, occupez-vous de ces rookies, yoi, demanda t-il.

Ace tira la langue à Vista et s'éloigna en courant, histoire d'échapper au sabre de son ami, mais aussi de mieux voir les rookies.

Bientôt, on leur tira au canon dessus. Un coup de poing de Jozu, et le boulet ne fut plus une menace.

- Messieurs... je pense qu'ils ont pas saisi que ce n'est pas parce que Oyaji n'est plus parmi nous, que nous sommes des faiblards, yoi, fit Marco. Je veux deux commandants pour leur montrer la véritable puissance du Shin Sekai, yoi.

Ace leva le bras, espérant avoir le droit d'aller s'amuser.

- Je cherche une personne saine d'esprit capable de compenser son absence de sens commun, yoi, soupira Marco.

- J'y vais, annonça Namur.

- Aller vous amusez, tout les deux, yoi.

- Yatta ! hurla Ace.

Il jeta son Striker à la mer et fila à toute vitesse, accompagné de Namur, vers le navire des rookies.

L'enfer s'abattit sur eux.

Un enfer de flamme et d'eau. Ils auraient put s'en sortir si l'un d'eux n'avait pas appelé Ace comme 'le fils de Roger, le Prince des Pirate'.

- ACE ! hurla Namur en espérant ramené son ami à la raison.

Trop tard.

Aux flammes et à l'eau s'ajouta le sang.

Ace avait arraché (comment, bonne question) à main nu le cœur du pirate qui venait de l'appeler ainsi.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peu m'appeler Kaizoku no Oji... et c'est mon otouto... Mon nom est _Portgas_ D. Ace, siffla Ace.

Namur soupira et s'assit sur la rambarde du navire des rookies, regardant le second des Shirohige Kaizoku faire des ravages.

Bientôt, Ace était couvert de sang de la tête au pied. Et il ne restait plus aucun rookie survivant.

- Tu es calmé ? demanda Namur.

Ace respira profondément et hocha faiblement la tête.

- Allez, aide-moi à rassembler leurs objets de valeurs, fit Namur en se dirigeant vers une porte pour explorer le reste du navire.

Ace lui emboîta le pas en traînant des pieds et ils commencèrent à fouiller le navire, rassemblant tout ce qui avait de la valeur.

C'est là que quelque chose se mit à sonner.

- Oi, Ace, t'as entendu ? demanda Namur.

Ace ressortit la tête d'un coffre, et écouta.

Quelque chose sonna de nouveau.

Se guidant au bruit, ils suivirent le son, pour trouver sur le bureau du capitaine du navire... un étrange objet.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Namur.

- Un téléphone portable, répondit Ace. L'équivalent de nos bébé dendenmushi dans l'autre monde.

L'appareil cessa de sonner. Ace le prit et le fourra dans sa poche. Il verra ça un peu plus tard.

Ils finirent donc de faire le tour du navire et remontèrent sur le _Newgate_. Là, Ace présenta ses excuses à Marco pour s'être emporté.

- C'est oublié, yoi, assura Marco en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. Va te prendre une douche, ne reste pas trop longtemps couvert de sang, yoi.

Ace posa le sac qu'il avait porté avec une partie du butin, au pied de son capitaine, puis se dirigea vers la porte menant aux ponts inférieurs du navire, et accessoirement, aux cabines.

C'est là que le portable sonna de nouveau. Tout les regard se fixèrent sur Ace qui sortit le mobile et décrocha.

« Allo ! Allo ! » fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Ace en fut surpris. Noooon ? Sérieux, c'était Gibbs !

- Hey Gibbs ! Y'avait un bail ! fit Ace avec un immense sourire, sa bonne humeur toute retrouvé.

Gibbs ne s'attendait apparemment pas non plus à l'entendre. Mais quelque chose devait être grave pour qu'il ait l'air aussi tendu quand il reconnu Ace.

« Comment est-ce que tu as put te retrouver avec le téléphone d'Abby entre les mains, Ace ! » demanda Gibbs.

Ace fronça les sourcils et retira le portable de son oreille pour mieux le regarder. Oui, typiquement le genre de portable qu'aurait Abby...

Il ramena le portable à son oreille, et dit :

- Je pense que je devrais être le premier à demander ce que faisait le portable d'Abby sur le navire d'un rookie qui vient d'entrer dans le Shin Sekai, et qui a pensé que le Shirohige Kaizokudan n'est pas à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Ace entendit Gibbs soupirer à l'autre bout.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Abby ? demanda Ace.

« Elle a disparu. Elle était partit assister à une conférence, en Californie, et elle n'est jamais revenu. » expliqua Gibbs.

Ace regarda Marco qui s'était rapproché.

- Puisque son portable est ici, on peu supposer qu'elle est peut-être dans le Shin Sekai... fit Ace.

Un seul regard et le Phénix hocha la tête.

- Laisse-moi mettre la main sur mon otouto et je me ramène, Gibbs, assura Ace. Abby a été comme une sœur, je ne vais pas laisser passer l'idée qu'on lui face du mal.

« Ton capitaine sera d'accord ? »

- Portgas, prépares tes affaires, et va donc jeter un œil de l'autre côté de la brèche, yoi. N'oublie pas de ramené un peu de butin pour l'équipage, yoi, fit Marco en s'éloignant.

- Je sais pas si tu as entendu, Gibbs, mais le Phénix vient de me donner son aval. Je récupère Luffy, et j'arrive.

« Pourquoi prendre ton frère ? »

- Je le laisse pas seul dans le Shin Sekai avec le jiji à ses trousses ! Je suis pas si irresponsable que ça !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je sais pas encore ce que donnera l'histoire, j'ai une vague idée de ce que je vais en faire... néanmoins, me faut votre opinion sur ce premier chapitre. Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	2. Les D à Washington

**Heyyy!**

**J'ai eut quelques échos positifs sur le premier chapitre de la série, donc, après mûre réflexion, je lance le second chapitre, en espérant que même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, ce que cela présente vous intéressera tout autant.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ace tira son frère derrière lui, en descendant du métro. Il arrangea son chapeau noir pour mieux cacher son visage. Dans sa tenue hivernal, il était méconnaissable, et les autorités lui poseraient moins de soucis.

- Arrête de traînasser, Lu', s'il te plaît, demanda Ace pour la énième fois.

- Mais y'a plein de trucs cool ! fit Luffy en arrangeant son chapeau de paille pour mieux voir autour d'eux.

- Je m'en doute, mais on est pas là pour ça.

Luffy fit la moue, déçu de pas pouvoir observer ce monde si étrange, à sa guise.

- Je sais que tout ça est intriguant et passionnant, Luffy, mais là, c'est grave la raison qui fait qu'on est ici. Je peux pas te laisser derrière, alors que le jiji viendra après toi, si je disparais... alors, reste tranquille, quand on sera arrivé, et ne me force pas à te crier dessus pour que tu restes calme.

- Méchant Nii-chan.

Ace soupira, n'ayant même pas la tête à lui répondre.

Ils remontèrent la rue à grand pas et Ace s'arrêta au coin d'un immeuble. Il entraîna son frère avec lui dans une ruelle adjacente avec précipitation, puis pencha la tête pour mieux voir ce qu'il y avait devant le bâtiment, sans quitter leur cachette.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, Ace ? demanda Luffy.

- Baisse la voix, Lu'... ça, ce sont des ennuis en perspective, souffla Ace.

Luffy se pencha sur le côté pour mieux voir.

- Le F.B.I. J'ai eut quelques soucis avec eux, quand ils ont découvert mon pouvoir. Par ici, on va voir si la porte de la morgue est gardée. Sinon, on devra aller chez Gibbs, informa Ace.

Et Ace entraîna son frère dans la ruelle menant à la morgue.

* * *

Ducky fut surpris de voir Ace assit sur la chaise de son bureau, quand il arriva dans la morgue pour travailler, trente minutes plus tard.

- Hisashiburi, Ducky, salua Ace en se levant.

- Ace ! Mon garçon ! J'ai pas cru Gibbs quand il a dit que tu venais nous voir ! Content de te revoir, même si la joie n'est pas vraiment ce que je devrais ressentir en ce moment, en sachant qu'on ne sait toujours pas où est Abigail.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Laisse moi te présenter mon irresponsable de otouto, Monkey D. Luffy.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis Ace montra son frère, assit sur une table d'autopsie, s'ennuyant ferme, et qui lançait son chapeau dans les airs, pour le rattraper, histoire de passer le temps.

- Lu', sois gentil et dis bonjour, s'il te plaît, demanda Ace.

- Yo ! fit joyeusement Luffy en levant une main.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme, assura Ducky.

- Je suis obligé de le surveiller, sinon, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que notre jiji ferait de lui pendant que je suis pas là, s'excusa Ace. J'ai débranché la caméra de surveillance, donc, je pense que personne ne sait que nous sommes là. J'ai vu le FBI devant la grande porte. Où est Gibbs ?

- En train de demander à Fornell de bien vouloir s'en aller, afin qu'on puisse se concentrer sur la recherche d' Abby.

Et Ace jura.

- Naaa, Nii-chan, c'est qui ce Fornell ? demanda Luffy.

- Comment expliquer la chose... disons que c'est un homme qui répond aux ordres sans les remettre en question, et qui fait plus chier qu'autre chose, soupira Ace.

- Alors je l'aime pas. Je me demande si y'a quelqu'un comme le Kemuri, par ici...

- Gibbs, peut-être, mais il a plus ea caractère du Phénix, je pense.

- Il doit être intéressant ! Shihihihi ! Na, maintenant, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?! Parce que j'aurais put rester dans le Shin Sekai, quoi !

- Lu', les pirates se sont passé pendant plus de vingt ans de Kaizoku-Ou... ils peuvent bien s'en passer pendant quelques jours, non, c'est pas la mort... après, si tu tiens tant que ça à être à porté de main du jiji, c'est ton soucis, pas le mien.

- Huuun, je vais vais rester avec toi, alors.

Ducky eut un petit rire. Les deux frères semblaient plus que traumatisé par leur grand-père.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez apprit sur la disparition d'Abby ? demanda Ace.

- Rien du tout. La seule caméra de surveillance où on a put la voir, c'est quand elle sortait de l'aéroport. Après, plus rien. Pas d'indice, pas d'empreinte, rien du tout. Pour être franc, mon jeune ami, tu es la seule piste que nous ayons sur cette affaire, soupira Ducky.

- Et c'est un cul de sac de mon côté. Les rookies qui avaient le portable en leur possession sont morts _avant_ que je ne sache qu'Abby avait des soucis.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Disons que même si je n'aime pas faire couler le sang, il y a une mauvaise combinaison qui me fait perdre ma maîtrise sur mon côté impulsif, et franchir le pas. Ces rookies ont prononcé la mauvaise combinaison.

Ducky fronça les sourcils.

- Le désigner par le nom de son père, en tant que fils de son père, ou en tant que Prince des Pirates, c'est s'assuré de le voir commettre un meurtre. Tout ce qui touche d'un peu trop prêt à quelques exceptions, le précédent Kaizoku Ou, c'est un sujet tabou pour Ace, expliqua Luffy. Je dois être la seule personne autorisé à l'appeler Kaizoku no Oji !

- Mais n'abuse pas, Lu', ou je te livre sans regret au jiji, menaça Ace en regardant brièvement son frère.

- Nii-chaaaaan... fit Luffy avec une moue de chiot abandonné.

- Et me faire ça ne changera rien. Bref, revenons au sujet d'origine. J'ai pas put interroger les rookies qui avaient le portable. Néanmoins, mon capitaine fait passer la description d'Abby à nos alliés. Si elle est dans le Shin Sekai, on la trouvera. Le tout est de savoir qui s'en est prit à elle, pourquoi, et comment il connaissait son existence. Je serais presque tenter de songer avec regret qu'il y a un traître dans mon équipage, mais le seul passage connu est prêt de la tombe de notre défunt capitaine, hors, aucun de nos navires ne s'en est approché. Alors, soit, y'a un complice d'un autre équipage dans le coup, soit, la fuite vient pas du Shirohige Kaizokudan.

- Combien de temps ça prendrait de retrouver Abby dans le Shin Sekai ? s'enquit Ducky.

- Des mois, si on ne compte pas les pirates ennemis, la Marine, les autochtones hostiles, le mauvais temps et les Kai-ô, grogna Ace. Lu' a mit deux ans de l'île Gyojin, sous la Red Line, jusqu'à Raftell, l'île tout au bout du Shin Sekai.

- C'était marrant ! Nami arrêtait pas de crier qu'on était des incapables et qu'on allait mourir dans la tempête, si on se pressait pas un peu avec les voiles ! Shihihihi ! fit Luffy avec un immense sourire.

- T'occupes pas de Lu', Ducky, il a toujours était simple d'esprit, rassura Ace en voyant le regard sceptique que le légiste avant lancé au Kaizoku Ou. Puisqu'Abby semble être par chez nous, tu penses que Gibbs va me laisser géré ça, ou il va vouloir suivre le mouvement ?

- Tu sais comment est Jethro, quand il est question de son équipe ou d'Abby... il insistera pour venir, je ne serais même pas surpris que toute l'équipe veuille venir aussi, déclara Ducky.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu vois, Lu', tu seras utile dans cette histoire !

- Shihihihi ! Ils t'ont aidé, alors, je vois pas de soucis à aider, moi aussi ! ria Luffy.

- Faudra que je prévienne Marco, néanmoins. Le connaissant, et sachant comment il me connaît, j'aurais très certainement son aval. Passons au sujet suivant... où est Gibbs ?

* * *

- Je comprend pas pourquoi Ducky veut qu'on aille dîner chez lui, avoua McGee en arrivant dans la soirée sur le pas de la porte de la maison du légiste, rattrapant Tony qui y était déjà.

- Nous ne le serons pas avant d'entrer, le Bleu, commenta Tony en frappant à la porte.

Ce fut Ziva qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Vous êtes les derniers. Vous arrivez juste à temps, Ducky est en train de servir le repas, leur dit-elle en les laissant entrer.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux. Tout les trois allèrent ensuite dans le jardin, profitant de la soirée assez chaude.

- Ahh ! Tony, Timothy ! Vous voilà enfin ! fit Ducky en apportant avec Gibbs des derniers plats à table. Installez-vous et mangeons.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi nous ne sommes pas au bureau en train de faire notre possible pour retrouver Abby, fit Tony.

Gibbs posa le plat entre ses mains et prit quelque chose sur la table.

- Ceci est le portable de Abby, annonça Gibbs. Portable retrouver par Ace, vous vous en souvenez.

- Mais il avait l'air d'être loin, en pleine mer, si je me souviens bien, au vu des bruits, constata McGee en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il passera un peu plus tard, une fois qu'il aura trouver un moyen de remplir l'affolant estomac qui est le sien, et celui de son jeune frère, Luffy, expliqua Ducky. Ils sont passé à la morgue, comme le FBI était devant la porte.

- Son frère ? demanda Ziva.

- Oui, tout à fait. Mangeons, nous serons mieux pour parler, quand Ace viendra nous voir.

* * *

Tout le monde regarda avec effarement les deux frères engloutir quasiment toutes les réserves du restaurant en moins de deux. Les assiettes s'entasser si vite que les serveurs avaient tout juste le temps de débarrasser et d'en apporter de nouvelle.

Le patron vint finalement les voir, et Luffy leva la tête en terminant d'engloutir une énième assiette.

- Messieurs... au vu de ce que vous avez mangé jusqu'à présent, j'aimerais savoir comment vous comptez payer, leur dit le gérant du restaurant.

- Hmmm ! Ace ! fit Luffy.

Ace hocha la tête et ils engouffrèrent dans leur bouche, ressemblant ainsi à des hamsters, voir des écureuils, toute la nourriture sur la table.

- Hmmmmm ! (Merci pour le repas !) firent les deux frères.

Ils se levèrent alors d'un bond et filèrent en courant, essayant de ne pas rire, devant la réaction outragé du personnel et des clients. Ils évitèrent un policier sur le chemin, et foncèrent dans une ruelle. Là, Luffy jeta ses bras pour s'accrocher au bord d'un toit, alors qu'Ace passait ses bras autour de sa taille.

L'instant suivant, les deux frères atterrissaient sur le toit de l'immeuble. Ils s'effondrèrent de rire sur le goudron et restèrent un instant comme ça, affaler sur le sol.

- Ce monde est si bizarre, Ace... commenta Luffy.

- Bof, par rapport à certain coin de la Grand Line, tu sais, lui dit Ace.

- J'aime pas le coin. La mer est trop loin.

- C'est ce que je n'ai pas cessé de me dire pendant tout mon séjour ici. Je suis profondément heureux d'être rentré chez nous, dans le Shin Sekai.

- Na, Ace ?

Ace tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le visage de son frère, à l'envers par rapport à lui.

- C'est quand que toi et Robin allez me faire tonton ? Shihihi !

Ace piqua un fard et se releva assez vite pour pouvoir botter le cul de son frère.

- Au lieu de me poser des questions de ce genre, allons-y, grogna Ace en inclinant son chapeau sur son visage pour cacher son embarras.

* * *

- Bon, et maintenant ? demanda Ziva. Nous avons mangé, que fait-on ? Abby est toujours autant en danger ! Et on a toujours pas de piste !

- Et je suis ici pour vous aider !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le mur du jardin sur lequel se tenait Ace avec son frère.

- Konbanwa, minna-san, salua Ace en s'inclinant, un sourire aux lèvres, son chapeau sur la poitrine.

Il sauta dans le jardin en remettant son couvre-chef en place.

- Bonsoir à toi, Ace, salua Ducky.

- Ace. Content de te revoir, fit Gibbs.

- Désolé de venir avec mon petit-frère, disons que je suis obligé d'en faire le gardiennage si je veux pas devoir déplorer sa mort par traumatisme crânien. Je passe mon temps à faire courir des faux bruits sur là où il se cache, afin de le protéger.

- Je pense que le simple fait que tu sois déjà ici est surprenant... annonça McGee.

- Oh, mais je vais donner des explications. Je vois que tu as prévu une chaise, Ducky, merci.

Ace s'installa sur une chaise qui était resté vide toute la soirée. Immédiatement, son frère se posa sur son genoux, et se mit à battre l'air avec ses pieds, s'ennuyant ferme d'avance.

- Avant toute chose, soyons polie. Lu', tu es peut-être le Kaizoku-Ou, mais ce sont des amis à moi, donc tu leurs dis bonjour et tu te présentes, fit Ace en le délogeant de son genoux. Je te laisse pas t'asseoir tant que ça sera pas fait.

Luffy s'inclina.

- Ore wa Monkey D. Luffy, surnommé Mugiwara no Luffy, deux milliards de berrys. Je suis le Kaizoku Ou, se présenta le garçon.

Le NCIS se présenta.

Ace laissa son frère de rasseoir et en croisant les mains sur sa ceinture, il expliqua :

- Donc, il se pourrait qu'Abby soit par chez moi. J'étais dans les environs de Dressrosa quand on est tombé sur le navire avec les rookies qui avaient le portable à leur bord.

- Tu les as interrogé pour savoir où ils l'avaient eut ? Me dis pas que tu sais pas faire d'interrogatoire, je t'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, fit Tony.

- Ils sont morts _avant _que je ne trouve le portable. On les a jamais vu dans le Shin Sekai, donc, on suppose qu'ils ont choppé le portable dans le Paradis, ou juste en remontant de l'île Gyojin.

- Stop, coupa Ziva. Tu parles de quoi ? Dressrosa, Shin Sekai... c'est quoi _ça _?

Ace regarda Ducky et Gibbs, un peu surpris.

- Ils ont pas eut de briefing à mon sujet, depuis le temps ? s'étonna t-il.

- Règle numéros quatre, fit Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un secret pour personne de l'emploie que je fais de mes talents ! s'offusqua Ace. J'en suis même très fière !

- De quoi il parle, nii-chan ? demanda Luffy.

- Rien d'important. Eh bien... on va éclairer ça par une carte. Debout, Lu', s'te plaît.

Luffy se releva et Ace se mit debout, pour faire une place sur la table. Son frère lui piqua sa place mais Ace était trop occupé à fouiller son sac. Il en tira une carte qu'il étala devant tout le monde.

- Le Shin Sekai est une portion d'océan qu'on appel l'Enfer, entre nous, en opposition avec le Paradis qu'il y a de l'autre côté de cette portion de terre, qu'on nomme la Red Line. Le tout, c'est la Grand Line. Jusque là, vous me suivez ? fit Ace.

- Et c'est où ? Je veux dire... en Asie ? En Europe ? fit Tony.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves jamais, Tony, répondit Ducky. Donc, le portable a été trouvé où ?

Ace posa son doigt sur une île.

- Voici Dressrosa, ancien fief de Donflammingo.

Il bougea un peu son doigts pour le mettre sur une portion de mer devant l'île.

- Nous avons rencontré le navire ici. Le portable était à son bord.

Ace posa son doigt sur une autre île, un peu plus haut dans le Shin Sekai.

- Néanmoins, ici, là où on trouve la tombe de Oyaji, ou Shirohige, mon défunt capitaine, paix à son âme, c'est le seul passage connu entre ici et la Grand Line, annonça Ace. Alors, la personne qui s'en est prise à Abby à très certainement emprunté ce passage, avant de descendre la Grand Line. Dans le Paradis, il a dû se débarrasser ou a perdu le portable, ou alors, une partie de son butin dans lequel était le portable.

En disant ça, il fit un mouvement faisant redescendre son doigt vers la Red Line.

- Depuis que Abby a disparu, néanmoins, c'est pas assez long pour que l'échange eut lieu plus bas dans la Grand Line. Minimum Shabaody.

Ace posa brièvement son doigt sur la mangrove de la carte, puis le mit sur une île au milieu de la Red Line qui avait été partiellement effacer.

- Si Abby est encore dans le Shin Sekai, les alliés de mon frère ou de mon équipage le sauront vite. Si elle est descendu dans la Paradis, à moins qu'un Shishibukai soit dans le coup, voir un marine ou membre de Gouvernement Mondial, voir un Tenryubito (Luffy serra les poings à ce nom, alors qu'Ace crachait dans l'herbe pour montrer ce qu'il pensait d'eux), elle sera passer par l'île Gyojin. Passer par Mariejoa nécessite beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup d'argent et une certaine influence sur les autorités. Nous avons un bon ami là bas. Si Abby est passée par là, il le saura forcément. Sinon, si elle a mit un pied à Shabaody, Shakky le saura. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est une petite piste.

- Reste des trucs que je n'ai pas saisi dans tes explications, mais y'a un quelque chose qui me chiffonne, fit Ziva. Pourquoi ne pas passer par là ?

Elle tapota les Calm Belt qui longeait le Shin Sekai.

- Les Calm Belts ? Faudrait être aussi suicidaire que moi ou Lu' pour passer par là. Ou alors, avoir un navire de la Marine, expliqua Ace.

- Ou celui de Hammock, fit Luffy en se curant le nez. Elle a des sortes de serpents géants bizarres qui font peur au Kai-ô.

- _Hancock_, Lu'. Mais je doute que beaucoup fasse comme les Kuja Kaizoku. Bref, la piste Calm Blet est peu plausible, puisque cette ceinture de mer est pas navigable, sauf si on a une case en moins.

- Trop de tempête ? s'enquit McGee.

- Non, ça, c'est le Shin Sekai, avec son temps lunatique. Les Calm Belt, c'est tout le contraire. C'est le calme plat. Pas un pet de vent. Pour le coup, les monstres marins y font leur nid, et c'est pas de la gnognotte. Votre légendaire monstre du Loch Ness peu aller se rhabiller, devant eux. Lu', c'est quoi la taille de celui qui longe les côté de Dawn ? Tu l'as vu de prêt, non ?

Luffy eut une moue puis tendit un doigt vers la maison.

- Je dirais qu'il fait la longueur de la maison, de la tête à la queue, répondit Luffy.

- Donc, vous voyez. Et encore, c'est un petit spécimen. Ceux des Calm Belt sont laaaaaargement plus gros. Les chances qu'on est fait passer Abby par là sont de l'ordre de une sur cent milliard. Autre chose.

Ace posa sa main sur l'île où il avait dit qu'était la tombe de Shirohige.

- Cette île ne répond pas au log. Elle n'a pas de champ magnétique. C'est quasi impossible de la trouver, si on a pas ses coordonnées, et même avec, c'est une sacrée galère. Le fait que le passage entre ici et la Grand Line y soit, est un secret bien gardé. On a réussi à le cacher extrêmement bien. Il n'y a que deux équipages qui le savent, et des deux, seul le miens sait où est l'île. Celui de Luffy ne le sait pas. Alors, soit y'a eut une fuite, soit, un de nos alliés a trouvé par hasard le passage. Ou alors, quelqu'un est tombé par hasard sur l'île et le passage. Je crois que j'ai résumé les choses, non.

- On peu dire ça, mais tu entends quoi depuis tout à l'heure par passage ? demanda McGee.

- Hmmm... une brèche, on peu dire, entre deux mondes, fit Ace avec une moue pensive. Je vois pas comment expliquer les choses autrement.

- Tu as fumé, Ace, et ça doit être de la bonne, soupira Tony.

- Nop. J'ai pas fumé. Ça peu vous paraître déjanté, mais c'est la réalité. Alors, avalez ça ! Votre monde n'est pas le seul ! Vous croyez que j'ai pensé quoi quand je me suis réveillé à l'hosto, en apprenant que j'étais dans un endroit où personne ne connaissait l'Âge d'Or des Pirates ? Ou personne ne savait pas qui était Shirohige ! Ni même...

- Gol D. Roger ? Me tape pas, Ace ! fit Luffy, voyant que son frère tarder à compléter.

Il s'abrita, avec un sourire, son visage de ses bras.

Ace eut un profond soupire, mais ne releva pas.

- Bref... croyez moi, c'est pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit de se réveiller un beau matin et d'apprendre que l'on vient d'ouvrir les yeux dans un monde auquel on est pas habitué. Je dois dire que ça surprend même de parler à une figure de l'autorité, et ne pas se faire menotté à cause de la prime qu'on a sur le crâne, soupira Ace. Alors, vous avez le choix. Soit, vous nous laissez trouver Abby, soit, vous nous suivez. Marco ne peu pas se permettre de quitter le Shin Sekai, on protège le territoire de Lu'. On est bien plus nombreux que son équipage, après tout, donc, ça sera avec mon frère qu'on cherchera Abby. Mais naviguer avec des pirates n'aient pas chose facile, d'autant plus quand il est question des pirates les plus recherchés de ce bas monde. Alors, soit vous restez ici et vous attendez, soit, vous venez et vous serrez les fesses en espérant ne pas perdre la raison.

- Pirate ? fit Ziva.

- J'vous l'avais pas dit ? Lu' et moi sommes des pirates. Et des vrais, et surtout pas des petites frappes. Je crois qu'à nous deux, on a une prime de quarante milliards de dollars. Dead or alive, comme on dit ! Après tout, Lu' est le Roi des Pirates, et en tant que son frère, je pense que je peux porter sans rancœur, ni haine, le titre de Prince des Pirates.

Ace et Luffy eurent tout les deux un immenses sourire.

McGee, Ziva et Tony se regardèrent, se demandant si Ace en se moquait pas d'eux. C'était la chose la plus sidérante et absurde qu'ils aient jamais entendu !

* * *

**Et voilààà ! J'attend toujours vos échos, et si je vois que ça plaît vraiment, je songerai un peu plus à l'histoire et travaillerez un peu plus sur le sujet (n'a même pas encore décider qui serait le méchant de l'histoire xD )**


	3. Welcome to Shin Sekai

**Hey, salutation à tous !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, ça fait longtemps depuis le chapitre deux. Mais je vais être franche avec vous. Je m'attendais pas à autant de succès. Je me disais que j'aurai deux trois commentaires qui classeraient l'historie au niveau passable, et que j'aurais qu'à l'abandonner, mais quand je vois que c'est tout le contraire que j'ai... c'est whouwawe je crois ^^'. Enfin, j'avais pas vraiment prévu la suite (j'avais pas déjà dit un truc du genre). Enfin.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos messages, ça fait chaud au coeur, et puisque cette histoire plaît tellement, je vais y travailler d'arrache pied pour la rendre encore plus passionnante ! Je remercis aussi tout ceux qui ont lut mes autres histoires, et j'espère que pendant encore quelques temps, je ferais encore des textes qui vous plairont (possède déjà quelques idées pour d'autres histoires).**

**Bref, je vous remercie tous d'avoir attendu, et voici la suite ! Je vous donne rendez-vous dès que possible pour le chapiter quatre, et pour ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

- Na, Ace… tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? demanda Luffy, assit à même le sol, regardant son aîné faire les cents pas.

- Oui, ils viendront. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète Lu'. J'espère que Fornell ne soupçonnera rien, maronna Ace en shootant dans un caillou. Abby est une nakama pour eux, tu comprends ?

- Hm !

- Tu as la pop green ?

- Oui, t'en fait pas !

- Avec toi, on est jamais assez prudent. Montres-la-moi.

Luffy fouilla ses poches et en sortit une pop green que lui avait confié Usopp. Ace leva une main et son frère lui lança la graine.

- Je vais la garder, on est d'accord ? demanda Ace en fourrant la graine dans sa poche.

- Si tu y tiens.

Gibbs et Ziva arrivèrent juste après.

- Vous êtes les premiers, constata Ace. Si les deux autres sont pas là dans trente minutes, on grimpe.

- Tu doutes qu'ils viennent ? demanda Gibbs.

- Avec ce que j'ai raconté, je serais pas surpris qu'ils me prennent pour un dégénéré. Peu déjà arriveraient à croire ce qu'on raconte, dans notre propre monde, à moins d'avoir connu le Grand Line.

- Et beaucoup croient que les akuma no mi sont des légendes, marmonna Luffy.

- Et on les emmerde !

Les deux frères eurent un petit rire.

- Tant qu'on a rien vu, on ne peut pas y croire, déclara Ziva.

Ace prit les joues de son frères et les étira au-delà du physiquement possible.

- Comment tu expliques ça, alors ? demanda Ace.

- Cela peut être expliqué par des expériences secrètes d'un quelconque gouvernement afin d'obtenir des armes humaines surpuissantes. Bien que je ne vois pas en quoi du caoutchouc peut être utile en combat, fit Ziva.

- L'allonge, et l'effet élastique. Tout ce qui ne coupe pas est renvoyé sans laisser la moindre égratignure. Oh, j'y pense, vous avez pris des armes ?

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs fit glisser un long sac de son dos, et l'ouvrit pour en tirer à moitié un fusil de tireur d'élite.

- J'ai été formée par le Mossad, Ace, ne m'insulte pas, lança Ziva d'un air narquois.

- Sinon, tu as dit que nous allions grimper. Où ça ? demanda Gibbs.

- Au ciel, sourit Ace comme si c'était la chose la plus banal qui soit à l'instar de prendre le vélo ou le bus.

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

- Comme le héros de _'Jack et le Haricot magique'_ !

- Très bien, Ace… tu es bon pour l'asile psychiatrique. Gibbs, on n'aurait pas dû venir ! On perd un temps précieux ! s'exclama Ziva.

Ace eut un profond soupir et se tourna vers Luffy.

- Tu crois que si jamais je redescends dans l'East Blue et que je sors ça à Woop, Makino, voir Dadan, on va me dire que j'ai pété un plomb ? s'enquit Ace à son otouto.

- Woop te dira qu'il veut pas de saloperie du Shin Sekai au village, Makino, elle, elle sera curieuse de voir ça, et Dadan voudra te mettre son pied au cul en disant qu'elle t'a assez vu ! Shihihihihi ! fit Luffy avec un sourire.

- Comme si j'avais envie de la revoir celle-là, de toute façon…

- Voilà les retardataires, annonça Gibbs en avisant Tony et McGee.

Les deux agents arrivèrent, un sac à l'épaule et leur arme de service à la ceinture.

- Désolé du retard, j'ai dû prendre de l'essence, s'excusa Tony. Et comme la voiture du bleu est au garage…

- Pas de soucis, assura Ace. Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais vous donner quelques conseils qui feront que vous pourrez survivre à l'équipage de Luffy. Déjà, Gibbs.

- Oui ? s'enquit le plus vieux des américains.

- Nami est jeune, rousse, et belle. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, c'est un fait. Mais si tu ne veux pas être endetté pour une broutille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, ou te mettre à dos le cuistot de bord, c'est 'pas touche'. Ne lui demande _aucun_ service. Même pour te donner l'heure, elle serait capable de te faire payer cash, ce qui serait problématique, puisque le dollar n'est pas la monnaie du coin. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Cette femme a l'air d'un vrai démon, comment McGee.

- _C'est_ un démon ! Mais c'est la meilleur ! Shihihihihi ! sourit Luffy.

- Ensuite, Tony. Tu tiens à rester un homme ? poursuivit Ace.

- Oui ! Question stupide ! s'offusqua DiNozzo.

- Alors, même chose que pour Gibbs au sujet de Nami. Néanmoins, je me permets de t'avertir… approches-toi un peu _trop_ près de Robin… et tu comprendras d'où je tiens mon surnom d'Hiken no Ace. Pigé ? C'est _ma_ nana, et je peux me montrer très facilement _jaloux_… et quand je suis jaloux, y'a les flammes qui suivent.

- Compris, assura Tony, un peu sceptique.

- J'ai pas de conseil particulier à te donner, McGee, puisque tu n'es pas aussi idiot que Tony. Donc, je passe à Ziva.

- Je risque pas d'embêter les filles de bords, marmonna Ziva.

- Non, mais tu risques de tuer deux des gars de l'équipage. D'abord le moins dangereux. Brook. Il risque de te sembler un peu pervers en te demandant de lui montrer ta culotte, mais il est pas méchant. Nami se chargera de le ramener sur terre, pas la peine de t'énerver. Ensuite, Sanji… il va te paraître _gonflant_. Il est le chevalier servant de ses dames, toujours à leurs petits soins, à leur faire la cour de la façon la plus abracadabrante qui soit. Je préviendrais Robin que tu as le sang chaud. J'ai pas envie de devoir de l'argent pour une connerie à Nami, donc, je demanderai à Robin de veiller à ce que Sanji ne soit pas trop agaçant. Mais là encore, il est pas méchant, sauf quand il est question du second de Luffy, mais c'est leur combat de coq, faut pas leur en vouloir.

- J'éviterai de les flinguer, assura Ziva.

- Ensuite… pas mal de membres de l'équipage, mon frère inclus, ont un akuma no mi. Nous serons cinq dans ce cas. Luffy, Brook, Chopper, Robin et moi. Si l'un de nous tombe à l'eau, ne venait pas nous repêcher, vous n'avez pas l'habitude des eaux du Shin Sekai, même pour les plus expérimentés, c'est dangereux. Appelez quelqu'un à l'aide, en particulier Franky, Zoro ou Sanji, sinon, on est assuré de ne jamais refaire surface. Enfin, les akuma no mi ont tous ce gros point faible, ils ont l'habitude, mais on sait jamais. Enfin, il y a des membres qui n'ont rien d'humain, si on regarde le physique. Chopper est un renne à la base, même si c'est pas très ressemblant sous sa forme habituelle. Le voir parler peu vous surprendre, mais c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, et l'un des meilleurs médecins de ce monde. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance pour vous sauver des pires trucs. Franky est un cyborg.

- Tu te fiches de nous ? demanda McGee.

- Du tout. On peut se demander si le plus choquant, c'est toute la ferraille qu'il a sur lui, ou si c'est le fait qu'il se trimballe en chemise hawaïenne et en speedo. Il peut paraître un peu bizarre, lui aussi, mais c'est un chic type, très impliqué dans ce qu'il fait, et très doué… d'autant plus qu'il est celui qui a conçu le _Thousand_ _Sunny_, le navire sur lequel nous allons voyager. Enfin, y'a Brook. Oui, c'est un squelette doter de vie avec des blagues des plus douteuses, avec encore une affro. Un peu pervers sur les bords, mais on trouvera pas de musicien capable de se servir de la musique comme d'une arme. Bref. Des questions ?

- Avoue, Ace… tu as fumé un joint ? demanda Tony.

Ace soupira, il l'avait vu venir, celle là.

- Vous verrez bien ça, de toute façon, déclara Luffy. Ace, n'oublie pas les fleurs.

- Merci, Lu'.

Ace ramassa un bouquet de fleurs pas très loin de là où était assis Luffy, puis ressortit de sa poche la pop green. Il s'avança un peu, cherchant quelque chose.

- Des fleurs pour ta nana ? demanda Tony d'un air narquois.

- Iie. Des fleurs pour Oyaji… Puisse Davy Jones lui offrir une vie dans l'autre monde, digne de tout ce qu'il a fait pour le Shirohige Kaizokudan.

Ace jeta la graine par terre et recula.

Pouf !

L'instant suivant, une immense plante jaillit du sol, et continua de grandir, jusqu'à disparaître dans les nuages.

Luffy commença l'ascension, avançant très rapidement grâce à ses membres élastiques.

- Qui doute encore de mes dires ? s'enquit Ace avec un sourire en coin.

Pour le coup, tout le monde était bouche bée, sauf Gibbs qui se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'afficher un petit sourire. Venant d'Ace, il n'était que à moitié surpris.

* * *

Quand McGee arriva au sommet, il se retrouva sortant d'un trou dans un sol en terre. Juste à côté, Ace se tenait, se recueillant sur la tombe de Shirohige, là où il avait déposé les fleurs.

Pas très loin on pouvait voir l'océan à perte de vu, avec amarré à l'île, un navire.

- Besoin d'aide ?

McGee releva la tête pour voir Zoro lui tendre un bras.

- Merci, fit McGee.

Il attrapa le bras qui lui était tendu et fut hissé très facilement sur la terre ferme.

- Ace, encore combien ? demanda Zoro.

- Trois et on peut décoller, fit Ace en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, mettant fin à sa prière. McGee, voici le second de mon frère, Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, c'est Timothy McGee, lui.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Marimo Heddô ! Ramène ton cul ici, j'ai deux mots à te dire ! rugit Sanji en se hissant sur la rambarde du navire, une cigarette entre les dents.

- Tu veux te battre, k'ssou cook !? répliqua immédiatement Zoro.

- Oi ! Vos combats de coqs, vous les faîtes ailleurs que devant la tombe de Oyaji ! rugit Ace. K'ssou…

Zoro fila vers le _Sunny, _et tira deux de ses épées pour commencer à attaquer Sanji.

- Mieux, approuva Ace.

- Ils sont jeunes, constata McGee. Pourtant…

- Ils sont très fort, oui. Zoro est le meilleur sabreur de ce monde, et ses cicatrices sont la preuve que le chemin parcouru n'a pas été des plus faciles.

- Et celle de ton frère ?

- Mauvais souvenir. Disons que c'est un sujet que ni lui, ni moi n'avons envie d'aborder, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas de soucis.

Gibbs arriva à son tour, et Ace l'aida à se hisser à terre, au moment où les béligérants (que McGee observait avec fascination) se voyaient envoyer à l'eau par une Nami folle de rage face à leur éternel conflit.

- Quand je disais que Nami est un démon, soupira Ace en attrapant le bras de Ziva qui venait en suivant.

- Wouhawe… fut tout ce que dit Ziva en mettant pieds à terre à son tour.

- Et t'as encore rien vu Ziva. Tony, ton bras, fit Ace.

- Pas besoin d'aide, merci, grogna Tony en se hissant difficilement sur le sol.

Une fois à terre, il s'épousseta.

- Bien, maintenant, on brûle la planta et on y va, déclara Ace.

- Pourquoi le brûler ? demanda Ziva. Comment on va faire pour repartir ?!

- On remettra un autre truc en place, mais là, il est hors de question que je laisse un passage à des indésirables, et encore moins sur _cette_ île.

Il lança ses _Hotarubi _dans le trou, avant de les faire exploser.

Il fit ensuite un signe à tout le monde et les conduisit vers le _Sunny_.

- Voici le _Thousand Sunny_. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Abby, c'est sur ce navire que l'on va voyager dans la Grand Line. Nous sommes dans le Shin Sekai, de l'autre côté de la Red Line. Nous allons redescendre pour avoir des infos auprès de Jimbe et Shakky, expliqua Ace. À bord, vous devez suivre les consignes qui vous serons donnés, histoire de ne pas être une gêne en cas de tempête. De tout l'équipage, seuls Robin, Sanji, Zoro et Luffy parlent anglais. Robin a réussi à apprendre la langue, alors que ses messieurs utilisent, comme moi, le Haki, afin de communiquer.

- Génial, marmonna Tony.

- Allons, Tony… c'est pas si terrible, fit McGee.

Ace se hissa sur le navire et l'équipe le suivit un peu difficilement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence chez les américains. _Heureusement_ qu'Ace les avait avertis ! Sinon, qu'est-ce ça aurait été la rencontre avec l'équipage.

En effet, les Mugiwara étaient tous sur le pont, donc, tout le monde pouvait voir les bizarreries locales : Chopper, Franky et Brook ! Quoi de plus choquant pour des gens normaux !

- IIIIIH ! NINGEN ! cria Chopper.

Et il fila se cacher derrière un mât, mais dans le mauvais sens… pour pas changer.

- Ce sont des amis, Chopper, pas de soucis, assura Ace en souriant au petit renne. Je vais faire les présentations. Par ancienneté, nous avons Gibbs, puis Anthony DiNozoo, Timothy McGee et Ziva David.

En présentant les agents du NCIS, Ace les avait montré de la main. Chacun avait répondu d'un hochement de la tête.

Brook se racla la gorge et s'avança vers Ziva. Il s'inclina de toute sa hauteur sous les yeux ronds de l'équipe et demanda à Ziva :

- Pourriez-vous me montrer votre culotte ?

Bien entendu, le japonais faisait partit des langues parler par l'ancienne agent du Mossad. Elle plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand :

- BROOK !

Bim !

Brook se retrouva à terre, une bosse sur le crâne, avec une Nami fulminante de rage armée d'une altère, tout près. Tony et McGee était stupéfait : Un, Nami avait juste un haut de bikini pour masquer sa plantureuse poitrine. Deux, qui aurait cru qu'une telle frêle jeune femme soit capable de temps de violence. Gibbs eut une grimace de compassion, se souvenant du club de golf qu'il avait reçu sur le crâne de la part de l'une de ses ex. Il garderait ses distances avec cette rouquine.

- Passons aux Mugiwara. Déjà, je vous présente plus mon otouto, Monkey D. Luffy, actuel Roi des Pirates, et capitaine de cet équipage, fit Ace en montrant son frère qui afficha un immense sourire.

- Yo ! lança Luffy avec une bonne humeur renversante.

- Viens ensuite Roronoa Zoro, son bras droit, présenta Ace en montrant le marimo qui hocha la tête comme simple salutation. Puis…

Ace se tourna vers Nami.

- Usopp. J'étais encore dans la bande d'Arlong, dit-elle.

Ace pivota vers Usopp en disant :

- Usopp, le tireur d'élite de l'équipage et accessoirement, le plus gros menteur de la Grand Line.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Usopp à Zoro.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu saches pas, ricana le marimo avec Sanji.

- Il a le nez de Pinocchio, commenta Tony.

Il se reçu une claque derrière le crâne de la part de Gibbs, même si celui-ci n'en pensait pas moins.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, patron, fit Tony.

Usopp les regarda, n'ayant rien saisi à l'échange.

- Ensuite, c'est le cuistot, Kuro Ashi Sanji, ou Sanji aux Jambes Noirs dans votre langue.

Sanji cessa de fumer dans les escaliers. Il alla voir Ziva et posa un genou à terre, pour lui faire un baisemain.

- C'est avec plaisir que je cuisinerais pour vous, ravissante demoiselle, fit Sanji avec une voix de velours. Permettez-moi de vous appeler par votre nom, ooooh beauté orientale…

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Ace.

Ziva était en état de _choc_ ! Comme Tony et McGee, d'ailleurs.

- Sanji-san, pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à boire ? glissa Robin avec un sourire.

- Haiii~ ! Robin-chwaaaaan~ ! fit Sanji.

Et il s'en alla en tourbillonnant dans la cuisine.

Robin échangea un clin d'œil à Ace qui eut un soupir de soulagement.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, faut pas lui en vouloir, marmonna Zoro.

- Je vais essayer de pas le descendre, fit Ziva avec un sourire forcé.

- Ensuite, c'est Nami, la navigatrice voleuse accro à l'argent et aux mandarines, présenta Ace en montrant la rouquine.

Nami offrit un beau sourire à l'équipe puis se tourna vers Ace.

- Parlons argent, Ace-kun, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Cinq personnes supplémentaires à bord, sans parler du fait que ton estomac est équivalent à celui de Luffy… j'espère que toi ou Marco-san avait de quoi payer…

- Elle lui dit quoi ? demanda Tony à Ziva.

- Elle veut faire payer Ace pour notre séjour ici, souffla Ziva.

- Nami ! Ace est mon nii-chan ! Et ce sont ses amis ! protesta Luffy.

- Demo, Luffy ! Tu te rends compte ce que ça représente ?! répliqua Nami.

- Ace est toujours le bienvenu ! Duuuuh !

Et Luffy tira la langue à Nami. Ace fouilla ses poches et jeta une bourse.

- Tu penses que ça couvrira les fraies, Harpie ?

Nami regarda dans la bourse et au vu des berrys dans ses yeux, oui, c'était bon.

- Nous parlons la même langue, je crois, Ace-kun ! Berrys ! Tout plein de berrys ! chantonna Nami.

- Ace ! T'as pas à payer ! s'énerva Luffy.

- Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent, Lu', t'es pas Makino ou mon capitaine pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Duuuh ! répliqua Ace.

- Ils sont tous déjantés par ici… marmonna Ziva entre ses dents.

- Ouais, ça se voit… répondit McGee de la même façon.

- Ensuite, c'est Chopper. Le médecin de bord. Il est un peu timide, ne vous en faîtes pas, présenta Ace.

Chopper regarda les amis d'Ace avec méfiance. Ziva et Gibbs lui sourirent gentiment, ce qui fit encore plus peur au petit renne.

- Ensuite, c'est Nico Robin, présenta Ace. L'une des rares personnes qui a la tête sur les épaules par ici.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Ace m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, fit Robin avec un doux sourire.

Et elle leur serra la main.

- Ace, sérieusement, tu as des goûts de luxe. C'est vraiment ta nana ? fit Tony.

- Oui et n'y songe même pas, grogna Ace. Je me demande parfois comment mon frère a réussi à recruter des jolies filles, lui qui sait tout juste comment on fait les bébés.

- Usotsuki ! cria Luffy avec une moue.

Robin eut un petit rire.

- Ensuite, nous avons Franky, le cyborg mécano de bord, présenta Ace. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est lui qui a fait ce navire.

Franky les salua d'un vague signe de la main.

- Très beau navire, complimenta Gibbs.

Luffy eut un immense sourire, alors que Robin faisait la traduction à Franky.

- Suuuuper Aligatou, Gibbs-san ! remercia Franky en prenant sa pose.

Les trois autres agents durent faire un effort pour ne pas rire.

- Et enfin, Soul King Brook, le musicien de bord… le seigneur des musiques qui vous prennent aux tripes, conclu Ace.

Brook fit une révérence pour toute réponse.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont terminées, on peut prendre le large. Nami, le log est bon ? fit Luffy.

- Il est paraît, senshô, c'est quand tu veux, assura Nami en regardant le log à son poignet.

- Tu veux laisser le tien se recharger, Ace ? demanda Luffy.

- Non, j'ai la Vivre Card de Marco, pas de soucis, assura Ace.

- Larguez les amarres ! Cap sur l'île Gyojin ! fit Luffy en brandissant ses bras.

- Hai ! fit son équipage qui s'afféra pour prendre le large.

- Oh, j'y pense, fit Ace en se tournant vers les américains.

Le NCIS regarda Ace qui leur offrit un immense sourire.

- Bienvenu sur la Grand Line. Bienvenu dans le Shin Sekai ! Shihihihihi !

* * *

**Voilà ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à la prochaine, donc ! Je dis en général sur mes autres fics si y'a un chapitre à prévoir pour bientôt, ou de nouvelles histoires.**


	4. Organisons-nous bien

**Salut !**

**Oui, je sais, nous sommes vendredi, j'aurais peut-être dû poster avant, mais mon ordinateur à eut quelques soucis (sans parler d'internet que je n'ai récupéré que hier). Donc, avis à mes lecteurs : Pas de _The Golden Prince _et de _A Path For The Sea New King _avant Lundi. Je tenterai de me faire pardonner, parole de scout !**

**Bref.**

**Oh, et pour répondre à un commentaire sur la conversion du Berry en Dollars, je suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête avec les chiffres, alors j'ai juste rajouté le zéros, comme dans Ace of Spade.**

**Je salut aussi tout ceux qui nous rejoignent et remercie ceux qui se sont abonnés à mes histoires, même si je me sens encore plus mal de vous faire faux-bond pour le coup.**

**Bon, maintenant, pour résumer l'épisode du jour, on va d'abord parler d'organisation à bord du _Sunny,_ avant de revoir Abby.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**(Retourne travailler ses chapitres en cours)**

* * *

Ace entra dans la cuisine du _Sunny _en terminant de boucler sa ceinture emblématique, de nouveau dans sa tenue habituelle.

- Tu as peur d'oublier ton nom, Ace ? se moqua Tony.

En effet, sur le côté droit de la poitrine du jeune homme, le nom de 'Portgas' s'étalait en toutes lettres et sur le côté gauche du cou, on pouvait voir un 'D'. Le tout, dans le même style que son premier tatouage.

- Non, je fais juste que rappeler aux autres comment je me nomme, pour ceux qui veulent m'appeler Gol D. Ace, expliqua Ace en arrangeant son couteau à sa ceinture.

Robin se leva de son siège et sourit à Ace. Le jeune homme eut un énorme sourire et prit sa place, avant que la jeune femme ne s'installe sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, Sanji s'en alla déprimer dans son coin, surtout en voyant Ace passer ses bras autour de la taille de la brune archéologue.

- Ace, je compte sur toi pour la traduction ? s'enquit Nami.

- Ziva parle très bien le japonais, mais si tu y tiens, déclara le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Nami se leva en posant les mains sur la table où tout le monde était réunis.

- Bien, comme nous sommes assez nombreux, à bord, nous allons nous organiser. Tout d'abord, pour le couchage…

- J'ai un hamac dans mes affaires, je dormirais sur le pont, annonça Ace.

- Je dormirai avec Ace, déclara Robin comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

- Yohohohoho ! Y'a de quoi être jaloux, Ace-san ! rit Brook.

Franky, Zoro et Usopp se contentèrent d'avoir un sourire entendu et féroce, alors que Sanji pleurait de désespoir. Luffy eut un petit rire en regardant son aîné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Chopper se contenta d'un petit soupir.

Tony et McGee regardèrent Ziva qui avait un sourire de coin, espérant qu'elle leur face la traduction.

- Pas besoin, leur dit-elle.

- Bon, ceci étant réglé, David-san, c'est ça ? s'enquit Nami en regardant Ziva.

- Hai ?

- Vous dormirez dans le lit qu'occupe normalement Robin. Je vous montrerai. Robin, est-ce que ça te dérange ? s'enquit Nami.

- Du tout, assura la brune avec un beau sourire.

- Merci infiniment, remercia Ziva avec un sourire auquel répondirent les deux femmes.

- Maintenant, pour les hommes… Franky, on a de quoi les accueillir ? reprit la rousse.

Franky cessa de siroter sa bouteille de cola et répondit :

- On peut installer quelques hamacs dans le quartier des garçons, pas de soucis à ce sujet. Oh, j'y pense, Hiken, ton équipage nous a laissé ton _Striker_, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour le ranger dans un des _Dock Soldier._

Ace hocha la tête puis dit aux agents :

- Vous allez dormir dans le coin des garçons, Franky va y mettre des hamacs pour vous.

- Et toi ? demanda McGee.

- Je serais sur le pont avec mon propre hamac.

- Tu vas pas avoir froid ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est le froid, depuis que j'ai mangé mon akuma no mi. Je suis le feu à l'état pur.

- Et tu seras en agréable compagnie, sous-entendit Ziva avec un immense sourire.

- Exact !

Ace et Robin échangèrent un petit baiser qui choqua Tony.

Comment Ace avait-il fait pour avoir une bombe pareille pour nana ?!

- Passons aux douches ! annonça Nami. Nous allons devoir rationner l'eau, donc, on se douchera à plusieurs.

- Je veux bien me doucher avec toi ou David-swaaan ou Robin-chwaaan, Nami-swaaan ! annonça Sanji en faisant sa danse de la nouille.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour te doucher avec Robin, Sanji, grogna Ace.

- Tu veux tester, Ace, hein ? répliqua Sanji en cessant ses idioties pour regarder le jeune homme.

Boum !

Boum !

Le NCIS regarda la nouvelle démonstration de force de la rouquine qui avait à moitié assommer Ace et Sanji.

- Nous nous doucherons entre filles, déclara Nami. Est-ce que ça vous gène, David-san ?

- J'ai vu pire qu'une simple douche entre fille dans ma carrière, assura Ziva.

- Pour ce qui est des garçons…

- Je dois me doucher seul, à cause de mon corps. Il nécessite un traitement un peu particulier, déclara Franky.

Nami hocha la tête, d'accord sur le sujet.

- Je peux me doucher avec Lu', y'a pas de soucis à ce sujet, on a prit des bains ensembles en pagailles, quand on était gamin, fit Ace.

- Deux gars avec un akuma no mi, sans surveillance… non, pas question, je suis pas folle ! Lui, il se douchera avec vous deux, fit la rouquine en montrant Gibbs.

Jethro tourna immédiatement la tête vers Ace pour la traduction.

- Pour les douches, afin de pas trop gaspiller d'eau, ça sera à plusieurs. On se douchera ensemble, avec Lu', traduisit le jeune homme. Est-ce que ça te pose un souci ?

- Aucun, assura Gibbs. Et pour vous, Capitaine Mugiwara ?

- Shihihihihihi ! Aucun ! assura Luffy.

- Douche commune, hein ? grogna McGee.

- Quelque chose qui te fait honte, le Bleu ? se moqua Tony. Ou peur d'être traumatisé par de vrais hommes.

- Tu sous-entends quoi par là, Tony ? demanda Tim, piqué à vif.

- Oh, mais rien du tout ! Juste que…

Paf !

Paf !

- On arrête, patron, assurèrent les deux agents en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

- Continu, Nami ! C'est bon pour nous ! fit Luffy.

Nami prit une pose pensive, regardant les autres des garçons.

- Zoro, tu seras avec eux deux, annonça Nami. Et ne proteste pas, ou j'augmente ta dette !

- Tch… sale sorcière… marmonna Zoro.

- De quel droit oses-tu traiter Nami-swaaaan de sorcière ! rugit Sanji.

- Ne commences pas, Sanji ! exigea la rouquine.

- Haiiiiii~ Nami-swaaan~!

Zoro regarda les deux autres agents de son ?il unique et leur dit :

- Nous serons ensemble pour la douche.

- Très bien, firent les deux agents avec un sourire crispé.

On pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Zoro ressemblait à un fauve féroce et dangereux, après tout !

- Usopp, Sanji et Brook, vous serez ensemble. Chopper, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es brossé ? conclu Nami.

- Avant-hier, annonça le petit renne.

- Sanji, tu expliques le déroulement des repas ?

- Ace plaisir, Nami-san, assura le blond.

Et Sanji se leva. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans son cendrier et dit aux agents :

- Je suis le cuisinier de bord. C'est bien simple, je ne tolère pas le gaspillage, alors s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, dîtes-le-moi maintenant, et j'éviterai de le cuisiner. Je serais particulièrement attentif à l'alimentation de David-san, puisque je suis au service de ses dames. Je dois vous avertir qu'il est conseillé de manger _vite. _Notre capitaine à les bras longs, surtout quand il est question de la nourriture, et tant pis s'il est question d'invité ou pas. Je protège peut-être l'assiette de ses dames, mais celle des autres, je m'en contrefous… je suis claire ?

- Je pense, oui, ricana Gibbs en se massant l'arrête du nez.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

- Pour ce qui est des combats, en cas d'affrontement, vous vous replierez à l'intérieur du navire, leur dit Ace. On a des primes, on a l'habitude, mais vous, non. De plus, je doute que vous ayez l'habitude de gérer des boulets de canons, vous ne seriez donc qu'une gène à cet instant.

- Ace ! s'offusqua Ziva.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que le Mossad t'a donné une formation pour des situations qui sont édulcorés dans 'Pirates des Caraïbes'.

- Tu as passé trop de temps avec Tony, constata McGee avec un sourire de coin.

Ace eut un petit rire.

- C'est valable pour les tempêtes, ajouta Luffy.

- Je suis un marines, je sais me débrouiller sur un navire en pleine tempête, fit Gibbs.

Tout le monde tiqua au mot 'marines'.

Ace s'empressa de rassurer tout le monde puis revint au sujet.

- Tu n'as jamais vu la Grand Line et ses tempêtes lunatiques, Gibbs… crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu nous laisses faire, on a l'habitude.

- Très bien.

- Je pense qu'on a fait le tour, non, Luffy ?

Ayant saisit le message implicite, Luffy se leva, et immédiatement, tout le monde fila faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer le navire, proposa Robin aux agents du NCIS.

* * *

_Abby courait droit devant elle, paniquée._

_Elle stoppa brutalement en voyant encore une fois la mer face à elle._

_Elle entendit derrière elle un bruit de pas et reprit sa course._

_Elle se faufila dans un bâtiment et pria pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas._

_Son poursuivant passa devant sa cachette sans s'arrêter._

_La jeune gothique soupira et se laissa tomber par terre._

_Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni ce qu'on lui voulait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était pas sur un endroit couvert pas un réseau habituel. Son ordinateur portable commençait à être à court de batterie. Elle avait envoyé un S.O.S à tout le monde, mais n'avait eut aucune réponse pour l'instant._

_Elle en avait marre de ce drôle de bateau._

_Elle soupira et se releva._

_Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa cachette._

_En descendant un escalier, elle tomba sur des cellules. Une prison lugubre sur l'eau. Enfin, n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça lugubre s'ils avaient été quelqu'un d'autre que Abby, mais bon, elle, elle dormait dans un cercueil, donc, il fallait monter un peu plus le niveau pour lui faire peur._

_- Qui va là ?! demanda une voix bourrue en japonais._

_Abby sursauta et se tourna vers une cellule._

_Un homme assez vieux, mais avec une carrure imposante était enfermé dedans, les mains enchaînées aux murs, et les pieds accrochés à des fers._

_Il regarda Abby, assez surpris._

_- Tu fais pas partit de leur bande, gamine… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui dit-il en essayant de pas paraître effrayant._

_- Je sais pas… je sais même pas où je suis !_

_- Tu es quelque part dans la Grand Line, d'après mon log pose._

_En effet, le vieillard avait regardé une boussole à son poignet._

_Boussole qu'Abby avait déjà vu dans les affaires d'Ace._

_« Tu vois, ça, c'est un log pose, lui avait dit Ace. Hors de la première partit de la Grand Line, c'est inutile, mais dans le Paradis, ça permet d'avancer d'île en île. Une fois le champ magnétique d'une île enregistré, l'aiguille ne bougera plus. Après, une fois sur l'île, il faut une durée de temps variable avant qu'elle ne bouge de nouveau et indique une nouvelle île. »_

_Abby se laissa tomber à genoux devant la cellule en soupirant, déprimée._

_Personne ne l'a trouverait jamais, ici._

_- Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ? demanda Abby à l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux._

_L'homme soupira et laissa aller sa tête contre le mur de sa cellule._

_- Le capitaine de ce navire croit que je suis le talon d'Achille de deux personnes extrêmement recherchées chez les Pirates. Malheureusement, il ignore que j'ai cessé d'être important pour eux depuis Marine Ford._

_Le vieil homme ferma les yeux._

_- J'ai fait un sale choix, et j'ai tout perdu. Quitte à me faire exécuter pour trahison, j'aurai pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait._

_Il regarda de nouveau Abby._

_- Comment tu t'appelles et tu viens d'où ?_

_- Abby Scuito. Quant à là où je viens, je pense pas que vous connaissiez. Et vous ?_

_- Ore wa Garp. Monkey D. Garp._

_Abby se redressa._

_- Vous êtes le grand-père d'Ace ?! s'exclama t-elle._

_Ce fut au tour de Garp de se redresser, surpris._

_- Tu connais Ace d'où ? Juste sa prime et ses exploits ou…_

_- C'est une longue histoire… c'est un ami… je dirais presque un frère ! Et… il m'a sauvé la vie…_

_Garp eut un petit rire._

_- So ka… ce gamin n'est pas si mauvais que veut faire croire ce monde… sourit Garp. Racontes-moi donc comment tu l'as rencontré mon idiot de petit-fils._

_- Je doute que vous me croyez…_

_- Il est revenu d'entre les morts, alors crois-moi, je suis très ouvert d'esprit, depuis, d'autant plus que plus le temps passe, plus mes deux petits-fils ne cessent de me prouver que le mot impossible n'a pas de valeur._

* * *

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la suite et merci de votre soutient et surtout, surtout, surtout, de votre patience et de vos encouragements**


	5. Premiers temps à bord

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne journée !**

**Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre pour l'histoire, avec les premiers temps à bord du _Sunny_, pour le NCIS.**

**Kira 1726 : Robin est bien faîte, donc, c'est normal que Tony craque sur elle. Quant à Sanji, on sait très bien qu'il faut pas toucher à ses princesses :p Quand on voit Zoro, il est normal qu'on se sente pas très bien, face à lui, surtout que Tony et McGee ont vu de quoi il était capable. Quant à Garp, va savoir ce qu'il c'est passé hehehe ! Et c'est normal qu'il s'en veule pour Marine Ford, après tout, il disait qu'Ace était son petit-fils, pourtant, il a rien fait pour le sauver. Pour le coup, Lufffy et Ace lui en veulent. Abby est au moins en relative sécurité, avec Garp :3**

**Evanae : Je sais pas qui a osé s'en prendre à Abby ! Je sais pas où va aller l'histoire, donc, je peux même pas spoiler :o**

**Enfin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

McGee s'accroupit à côté d'Ace, curieux. Le jeune homme conserva le combiné du denden sous l'oreille, mais porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire. Il finit par raccrocher en soupirant et raya un nom sur une liste, dans un calepin sur l'un de ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Tim.

- Je recevais un message d'alliés, pour voir s'ils ont eu des informations aux sujets d'Abby. Mais rien, annonça Ace. Pour la énième fois.

L'eau s'agita et une créature immense en sortit, effrayant le NCIS qui recula. Gibbs sortit son fusil, doutant même de l'efficacité de la chose face à la bête.

- Saniji ! On a le dîner ! lança Luffy avec un immense sourire, pas du tout effrayé par le monstre.

Sanji sortit la tête de la cuisine et regarda la bête d'un œil expert. Il finit par hocher la tête et en moins de deux, Zoro était sur la bête pour la découper aisément en rondelle. On remonta rapidement la prise, et Sanji s'occupa de préparer le tout pour le dîner du soir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Ziva qui avait dû mal à en croire ses yeux.

Après tout, la bête était encore à moitié dans l'eau, tellement elle était grande.

- Ce n'est qu'un Kai-ô, expliqua Robin. Ace, Luffy... il y a quelque chose d'intéressant pour vous dans le journal du soir.

Luffy se détourna de sa partie de pêche pour regarder Robin, imié par Ace... enfin pas pour longtemps, puisqu'il s'endormit.

- C'est pas vrai, celui-là... comment il a pu arriver aussi haut avec une telle narcolepsie, grogna Zoro.

Et il lui donna un coup sur le crâne avec le pommeau de l'un de ses sabres.

- Hmm, nani, nani ? demanda Ace en se réveillant en sursaut.

- Ta petite-copine te parle, Ace, annonça DiNozzo, toujours aussi perturbé par la bestiole sur le pont. Pourquoi vous avez repêché ce truc ?

Ziva interrogea Nami sur l'utilité et la rouquine leur répondit en souriant que ça serait leur repas du soir.

- D'après Nami, c'est notre dîner, traduisit Ziva.

- J'ai rien contre la nourriture exotique, mais c'est mangeable au moins ? marmonna Tony.

- Oui, c'est courant ça, c'est un moyen d'avoir de la viande fraîche à bord autre que du poisson, répondit Zoro.

Pendant ce temps, Robin avait donné un journal aux deux frères, qui à présent regardaient la Une, assez perturbé. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux, comme pour se confirmer quelque chose, avant qu'Ace ne s'exclame :

- Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il faut avoir minimum le niveau d'un Yonkou, pour le capturer ! Il doit être quelque part en train de faire chier quelques pirates, c'est tout !

- Mais c'est louche, tu peux pas le nier !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Nami.

- Jii-chan est porté disparu. Je pense qu'il s'est peut-être fait capturer, mais Ace dit le contraire, lui dit Luffy.

- Un mastodonte pareil, sérieusement... même Big Mum ne s'y serait pas risquée ! insista Ace.

Le NCIS regarda l'échange avec attention, puis Ziva traduisit :

- Il semblerait que leur grand-père soit porté disparu.

- Merde, jura Tony.

- Non, _hourra_, plutôt ! rectifia Ace. Pas de traumatisme crânien en vue, voilà ce que ça veut dire. Pas de énième discours disant sa déception devant le fait qu'on ne soit pas devenu des marines. Pas de lamentations sur Marine Ford ! Des _vacances_, quasiment !

- T'es cruel avec ton grand-père, Ace, commenta Ziva.

- Mais c'est pas _mon_ grand-père ! C'est juste un idiot qui m'a rapatrié de mon océan natal à la mort de ma mère, pour me confier à une bande de bandits des montagnes ! Je ne peux le remercier que pour m'avoir fait rencontrer Luffy, mais rien de plus !

- Il n'est plus notre famille, déclara Luffy. Il nous a trahi à Marine Ford. La famille avant tout, qu'il disait. Et pourtant, il n'a rien fait pour sauver nii-chan. Sanjiii ! Meshiii !

C'était simple, la discussion s'arrêtait là.

* * *

Les premiers temps à bord étaient _bizarres_. Gibbs était quasi désespéré par le comportement de cette bande de joyeux lurons, et encore plus en sachant qu'Ace était inclus dans le lot, et que Tony se laissait entraîner dans la vague. Et puis, y'avait pas un pet de vrai chaîne de commande ! Le capitaine de l'équipage se faisait après tout malmener par la navigatrice et le cuistot, sans que cela dérange quiconque.

Mais en les regardant, on avait dû mal à se dire qu'il était question de pirates. La vie avait l'air si douce, si tranquille, si on mettait de côté les quelques kaï-os et les coups de colères de Sanji qui chassait pour la énième fois les frères D. de la cuisine, ou Nami qui s'énervait et jetait le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main, afin d'avoir un peu de calme pour travailler.

* * *

- KAIGUN !

Le cri d'Usopp tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe alors qu'ils digéraient leur dîner.

- Ace, fit Luffy.

- Je resterai prêt à intervenir si tas vie est menacée, répondit l'aîné des D. en saisissant ce qu'aller lui dire son frère.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour surveiller mon cul, tu sais, pointa Luffy.

- Mais oui, mais oui... le souci, vois-tu, est que tu es mon Kaizoku Ou, et qu'il est hors de question qu'alors que tu viens tout juste de commencer ton règne, on doive déjà déplorer ta mort. Si tu as quelque chose contre mon instinct protecteur de nii-chan, retourne dans le passé, et empêche notre rencontre.

- Très drôle, Ace.

Wouhawe, Luffy venait de faire du sarcasme.

Et Luffy se leva de là où il était assis. Un signe à Nami, et la rouquine se tourna vers Ziva :

- Nous allons nous battre contre des marines. Allez-vous mettre à l'abri. N'intervenez surtout pas.

- Vous allez vous battre, vous aussi, Nami-san ? demanda Ziva.

- J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais je sais me débrouiller pour me défendre, et ainsi, ne pas être un poids mort pour cet équipage. Robin aussi, na ?

Robin se contenta de rire doucement en allant s'aligner avec les autres sur l'une des rambardes, afin de faire face à la Marine qui arrivait.

- Dans la vigie, vous aurez une superbe vue du combat, déclara Ace au NCIS. Je reste ici pour sauver le cul de mon frère, au cas où.

- On va voir ça.

Peu après qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans la vigie, le combat éclata, et là, ils changèrent d'opinion sur les Mugiwara. Ils étaient redoutables.

Brook maniait son épée et sa musique comme des armes plus que redoutable.

Le corps de Franky réservait énormément de mauvaises surprises pour ceux qui osaient s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

Robin faisait une utilisation judicieuse des membres qu'elle faisait pousser un peu partout, et ceux qui pensaient enfin mettre la main sur elle se retrouvait avec un nuage de pétale de cerisier.

Chopper avec son étrange apparence, était un grand champion de kung fu, ça en était presque étonnant et drôle.

Les coups de pieds de Sanji semblaient faire mal, et on se demandait bien comment il arrivait à marcher dans le ciel et à s'enflammer comme ça (Ace en était-il responsable ?).

Usopp faisait mouche à chaque fois, et quand il ratait, c'était intentionnellement, dans le but de piéger un ennemi qui le regrettait toujours amèrement.

Nami, avait plus d'un atout dans sa manche, rien qu'en voyant les mirages qu'elle faisait, et les éclairs qu'elle contrôlait. La navigatrice était la reine de la météo, fallait pas croire !

Zoro était rapide, précis et insaisissable. Ses lames tranchaient toujours les quelques nerfs qui empêcheraient ses ennemis de se relever. Il maîtrisait son art à la perfection, n'utilisant même pas son œil unique pour voir ce qu'il devait faire et où aller.

Quant à Luffy... c'était effrayant de voir ses membres s'allonger et grossir ainsi. Son corps de caoutchouc parvenait à l'embarquer rapidement dans le moindre espace en un centième de seconde, disparaissant dans le nuage de vapeur qu'émettait sa peau étrangement rouge.

- J'aurais dû prendre ma caméra, souffla Tony. C'est dément, ce truc ! Mieux qu'un film d'action...

Il se prit une claque de Gibbs derrière la tête.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, patron.

- Que cela nous serve de leçon à tous, ici, les apparences sont d'autant plus trompeuses que par chez nous.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq, patron, déclara McGee.

* * *

- Non, je ne sais pas où ils sont partit, répondit Ducky à Vance et Fornell. Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux depuis qu'ils ont disparu. Si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais finir mon autopsie ! Palmer malade, je suis le seul assez qualifié ici pour ce genre de travail ! Vous permettez ?!

- Vous n'avez pas une petite idée de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? demanda Vance. Docteur Mallard, s'il vous plaît.

- Mais c'est évident, voyons ! Ils sont partit secourir Abby ! Maintenant, vous permettez ?

Fornell raccrocha son portable et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- On a retrouvé leur voiture, annonça l'agent du FBI. Celle de chaque membre de l'équipe, sauf celle de l'agent McGee.

- McGee avait des soucis mécaniques, si je me souviens bien. Je vous accompagne, décréta Vance.

Et ils laissèrent Ducky seul.

- J'espère que vous retrouverez Abby avant que le Fornell ne mette la main sur vous... soupira Ducky.

Il prit un scalpel et commença son autopsie.

* * *

Les voitures étaient là, bien garées.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est dans les environs que l'on a trouvé Portgas, il y a quelques années, annonça Vance, alors que les trois véhicules étaient passés au peigne fin.

- Vous savez où, exactement ? demanda Fornell.

- Par ici.

Fornell suivit Vance jusqu'à une zone assez enfoncée, entourée de quelques rochers. En son centre, on décelait les restes de quelque chose de brûlé, assez récemment.

Fornell appela l'un de ses hommes qui fit le prélèvement.

- On n'a pas la moindre trace de là où ils sont partit. Mais pourquoi ici ? fit l'agent du FBI en regardant autour d'eux.

Vance leva la tête au ciel, pensivement, et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est moi, où y'a quelque chose de bizarre, là-haut ?

- Comment ça ?

Vance pointa une forme noire, haut dans le ciel, immobile. Fornell fronça les sourcils en voyant ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Fornell.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Tony... fit Ace avec un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

- Quoi ? demanda l'agent spécial, interrompant son tour de charme auprès de Robin.

- Je t'ai dit quoi au sujet de draguer _ma_ nana ?

- Ace, écoute, c'est plus fort que moi...

- Je t'envoie nager avec les kai-ô ?

- Ace, laisse-le, va, je le trouvais assez drôle dans ce qu'il disait, je suis tout autant responsable... s'interposa Robin en souriant.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue en lui disant :

- Tu es irremplaçable, Ace, ne t'en fait pas.

- Robin-chwaaaan ! pleura Sanji en voyant ça.

- Mouais, je laisse passer ça, mais c'est la dernière fois. On est clair DiNozzo ?

- Limpide, Ace ! Parole de scout ! assura Tony en levant une main.

- Ace, c'est dans sa nature, tu devrais le savoir, lança Ziva de l'autre côté du pont, où elle discutait avec Nami.

Franky sortit alors de l'eau.

- On peut plonger, j'ai fini ! annonça-t-il.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres des frères D.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vous allez faire dans quelques instants, ricana Ace au NCIS.

- Nami ?! appela Luffy en rangeant son matériel de pêche.

Nami brandit un éternel log pose en souriant.

- Quand vous voudrez, senshô, assura-t-elle.

- Cap sur l'île Gyojin ! On plonge ! lança Luffy.

- Hai, senshô ! fit le reste de l'équipage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Gibbs, alerté par la subite agitation

Ace se contenta de lui sourire.

- Hey, mais, c'est quoi ce truc ! s'exclama McGee alors que le _Sunny_ commençait à se retrouver enrouler dans une bulle de résine.

- C'est normal, c'est le _coating_. Pour la suite, c'est nécessaire. Cinq... quatre... trois... deux ... un...

Et le navire commença à s'enfoncer sous l'eau, inquiétant l'équipe.

- On est sur le point de couler, Ace ! paniqua McGee.

- Non. On plonge, nuance, rectifia Zoro en arrangeant une voile, pas loin du groupe.

Et très vite après, ils étaient totalement sous l'eau.

- Mieux qu'un sous-marin, na ?! sourit Ace. La résine de l'enrobement est extraite d'un arbre spécial. Ça permet à tout objet enduit de résister à une énorme pression. C'est le seul moyen de passer sous la Red Line. Regardez le spectacle, on voit pas ça tous les jours, c'est l'une des merveilles de la Grand Line, d'après moi. Na Lu' ?!

- Mh ! se contenta de faire Luffy avec un immense sourire.

Les agents en avaient le souffle coupé.

C'était magnifique. De là, ils voyaient tout un tas de poissons plus gros que le _Sunny_, évoluaient paisiblement dans l'eau autour d'eux. La lumière du soleil disparaissait très vite au-dessus d'eux, plus ils s'enfonçaient. Bientôt, le seul éclairage resta celui du navire.

Gibbs posa une main hésitante sur l'enrobement qui le séparait de l'eau. C'était bizarre, et fantastique. Ce qu'ils vivaient, c'était digne d'un livre ou d'un film de fiction.

- Et on va descendre jusqu'où ? demanda Ziva en japonais à Nami.

- Aussi profondément qu'il faut pour atteindre l'île Gyojin, soit dix milles mètres sous le niveau de la mer, expliqua Nami. L'île est dans un trou juste sous la Red Line. C'est un passage obligé pour monter dans le Shin Sekai ou descendre dans le Paradis, quand on est des criminels. Mais c'est aussi le moyen le plus dangereux, mais le plus rapide.

- C'est vrai, certes, en passant par MarieJoa, on a la sécurité, mais on se fait immédiatement arrêter quand on a une prime sur le crâne. Et cela peut prendre des mois pour obtenir un navire de l'autre côté de la Red Line, beaucoup d'argent... sans parler de la paperasse a faire pour avoir le droit de passer par la _Terre Sainte_, renchérit Ace.

- Whouhawe... fut tout ce que dit Ziva, avant de faire la traduction au reste de l'équipe.

- Mais une île sous l'eau... qui peut bien vivre là dessous ? demanda Tony.

- Des sirènes et des hommes poissons, répondit Zoro.

- Aaaah ! Mon paradis ! fit Sanji en entrant en transe, des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Sanji, je te rappelle que la première fois, tu as failli te vider de ton sang, alors soit prudent, va, l'avertit Chopper.

- Tu te fiches de nous quand tu parles de sirènes et d'hommes-poissons ? demanda Ziva à Ace.

- Ma parole de D. que c'est la vérité... profitez de spectacle, quand même, assura Ace avec un immense sourire.

* * *

**Je vous donne rendez-vous je ne sais pas quand pour la suite. Oh, et comme je sais vraiment pas où va l'histoire, si y'a des trucs qui vous intéresserait, soufflez moi, et je verrais ce que je peux faire !**


	6. 10, 000 lieux sous la Red Line

**Salut ! Merci à tous, encore, pour vos commentaires ! C'est toujours un plaisir.**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, aujourd'hui, donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Oh, et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis toujours ravie de voir ce que vous imaginez !**

* * *

Ziva n'aurait jamais imaginé que sur un navire n'étant pas de croisière, elle serait capable de prendre un bain, et encore moins dans une salle de bain aussi agréable.

- C'est pas parce qu'on est des pirates, qu'on n'a pas le droit d'avoir une belle vie, lui dit Nami avec un sourire.

- Je dois dire que je suis assez perplexe. Cet environnement me laisse des plus... songeuse, je pense, avoua Ziva en frottant ses bras avec la mousse du bain.

- Tu aurais préféré le _Newgate_ et son fonctionnement plus strict et traditionnel ? demanda Ace. D'autant plus que les seules femmes à bord sont majoritairement des infirmières.

Nami et Ziva sursautèrent en réalisant qu'Ace était là, souriant de toutes ses dents, les bras croisés sur le rebord de la baignoire, son menton dessus.

Robin avait dû savoir qu'il était là, parce qu'elle avait fait pousser deux mains pour lui masquer les yeux.

Le jeune homme se prit une brosse en pleine tête qui lui passa totalement au travers, au grand regret de Nami.

- Inutile de m'agresser. Je suis juste venu vous dire qu'on va pas tarder à être en vue de l'île Gyojin, annonça Ace.

- Tu aurais pu le dire de la porte, non Ace ? C'est le genre de Tony de faire ce que tu as fait, tu me déçois, déclara Ziva avec un sourire.

- Et celui de Brook et Sanji, compléta Nami. File.

- Aye, aye...

Ace se leva et chercha à l'aveuglette la sortie.

- Droite... encore... là. Tout droit maintenant, lui indiqua Robin avec un sourire.

Ace leur fit un signe de la main en parvenant à sortir de la salle de bain.

- Robin ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire qu'il était entré ! s'offusqua Nami.

- Peut-être, sourit Robin en se brossant les cheveux.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? s'enquit Ziva.

Les deux pirates hochèrent la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y fait que vous avez choisi d'être pirate ? Et surtout sous le frère d'Ace. Vous avez l'air de deux femmes intelligentes, et ce Luffy n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière, bien au contraire.

- Luffy nous a sauvées, d'une certaine manière. Et il nous a offert une façon de réaliser nos rêves et d'être heureuses, expliqua Nami. Même si c'est un idiot, il nous a offert quelque chose de précieux en nous prenant avec lui... pas qu'il nous ait demandé vraiment notre avis.

Robin eut un petit rire.

- Je vois, sourit Ziva.

* * *

McGee se massa les yeux, puis regarda de nouveau devant lui.

- Tony, tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Tim.

- J'aurais bien voulu te dire que tu joues trop aux jeux vidéo, Roi des Elfes, mais je vois bien une île juste devant nous, alors qu'on est _sous_ l'eau.

- Un souci ? demanda Zoro en se hissant dans la vigie où étaient les deux agents.

- C'est quoi, ce qu'il y a devant ? On dirait une île, signala Tony en montrant l'île en question de la fenêtre.

- Notre destination. La Red Line est juste au-dessus de notre tête. Et ça, c'est l'île Gyojin, le domaine des sirènes et hommes-poissons. C'est le territoire de Luffy, même si ça n'a pas grande valeur comme mot, aujourd'hui.

- C'est quoi cette question de territoire ? s'enquit Tim.

Zoro se gratta le cou, cherchant une explication et soupira.

- Avant que Luffy ne devienne le Kaizoku Ou, le Shin Sekai était dominé, depuis la mort de Roger, par quatre pirates de grandes envergures surnommé les Yonkou. Shirohige, Akagami, Big Mum et Kaidou. Marine Ford signa la mort de Shirohige qui fut alors remplacé par Kurohige. Chacun de ses pirates avaient des îles sous sa domination, sur lesquels ils maintenaient ils faisaient régné une certaine paix, avec plus ou moins de terreur. Akagami et Shirohige en étaient plus des protecteurs, alors que les autres les exploités, et faisaient vivre l'enfer. Quand on a repris la mer, on a commencé par changer les choses en défiant Big Mum, ici, sur l'île Gyojin. Puis, on a attaqué Kaidou, et on a réussi à devenir des Yonkou. Lentement, on a fait notre chemin vers le sommet en les renversant tous, quoique l'affrontement avec Akagami n'a laissé aucune rancœur. Il est d'ailleurs le seul Yonkou à avoir encore son territoire. Les autres sont sous la protection de Luffy, même si les Shirohige et leurs alliés nous aident énormément pour y maintenir la paix.

- J'aurais jamais cru que des pirates auraient de telles responsabilités, avoua Tony.

- Ace pourrait vous en parlez en long, en large et en travers. Il servait Shirohige.

- Question... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Marine Ford, exactement...et surtout, c'est quoi ? s'enquit Tim.

- Marine Ford, c'est le Quartier Général de la Marine. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas... je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question. D'une, parce que j'ai appris ce tout ça par les journaux, et de deux, cela a eu de grave conséquence... dont l'une d'elle a été que vous avez rencontré Ace.

Zoro se hissa dans son coin d'entraînement, montrant qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler.

* * *

C'était digne d'un conte de fée.

Ce paysage était vraiment... dingue, comme s'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un aquarium.

- Gibbs, tu rêvasses ? demanda Ace en se retournant vers l'agent.

- Je crois, oui, avoua Gibbs en rejoignant les deux frères et Ziva.

- Donc, où va-t-on ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Voir Jimbe. Il c'est tout ce qu'il se passe sur l'île Gyojin. Si Abby est passé par là, il le saura très certainement.

Les deux frères levaient une main pour saluer des gens dans la rue qui les avaient interpellés avec de grand sourire.

- Des amis ? s'enquit Ziva.

- On les connaît pas, avoua Luffy.

- L'île Gyojin était le territoire de Oyaji avant que je débarque au NCIS. Et Lu' en a pris soin pour notre équipage, expliqua Ace. On est les protecteurs de cette île. Et accessoirement, on va sauver les petites sirènes qui se font capturer par les marchands d'esclaves.

- Oh, je vois.

Ace se figea brusquement, en voyant un humain un peu plus loin en discussion avec quelqu'un.

- Garde mon sac, Lu', demanda Ace.

Luffy prit le sac et regarda son frère courir à toute vitesse pour sauter sur le dos du blondinet qui lui tournait le dos.

- Huuuu, dada !

- Je ne suis pas un cheval, Portgas, soupira Marco, l'innocente victime de la blague d'Ace.

- Allez ! Vole ! Ch'te plaît !

- Ace, j'étais en train d'avoir une conversation très spirituel avec Marco, rouspéta Izou.

- Je vais le ramener à son frère, yoi.

Et Marco se retourna pour aller retrouver Luffy qui était mort de rire.

- Tiens, agent Gibbs, si je me souviens bien, constata Marco en voyant les deux agents.

- Marco, non ?

- Exact.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Ace, si tu ne descends pas de mon dos immédiatement, tu vas voler avec mon pied au cul, yoi, avertit Marco.

- Vous ! s'exclama Ziva en reconnaissant l'homme.

- Oh ! Ziva ! Tu connais déjà mon capitaine ? sourit Ace, toujours bien accroché au Phénix.

- Ce dégénéré est ton _capitaine _!?

- Bien sûre ! Aaaaaah !

Ace tomba à terre quand Marco réussi à se débarrasser enfin de lui. Il se redressa avec une moue, et entreprit de lui défaire ses chaussures, avant de se retrouver avec la tête prisonnière de serre enduite de Haki.

- Ace, je te prierais de te tenir correctement, au moins devant ton frère, yoi, demanda patiemment Marco, sans s'occuper du fait que les agents de NCIS étaient perturbé par les serres qui avait remplacé son pied.

- Le NCIS n'a pas pour habitude de voir des gens avec des attributs d'oiseau, Tête d'Ananas ! ricana Ace.

- Je vais arracher la tienne, saloperie d'Allumette Indisciplinée. Je t'ai dit mille fois de ne pas me sauter sur le dos, et ce n'est pas demain que je te prendrais en promenade sur mon dos. Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me sauter sur le dessus, yoi ?

Ace frappa dans son poing, se souvenant de sa mission d'origine.

- Je cherche Jimbe, senshô-san~ !

- _Fune no Hakaba._

- Shihihihi ! Aligatou, Marco-chan~ !

Marco souleva Ace du sol, juste en le tenant par la tête entre ses serres et le laissa tomber dans les bras de Luffy.

- Je te le confie, Mugiwara. Je présume que c'est trop demandé à un autre D. d'essayer d'entrer un peu de raison dans la tête d'un idiot tel que Ace...

Luffy était mort de rire.

Marco retrouva un pied normal et s'inclina devant le NCIS.

- Merci encore d'avoir pris soin d'Ace pendant ces quelques années, yoi.

- Ce fut un plaisir, assura Gibbs.

Marco s'inclina devant Ziva.

- Je m'excuse de mon comportement de l'autre fois, je n'étais pas de très très bonne humeur.

Ziva accepta les excuses d'un hochement de tête. Marco regarda Ace qui hocha la tête, puis le Phénix s'en alla rejoindre Izou qui leur fit un signe de loin. Le duo s'en alla dans une autre ruelle.

- Je ferais mon rapport à Marco plus tard, annonça Ace. En attendant, allons trouver Jimbe.

* * *

_Garp regarda son ravisseur d'un œil indifférent._

_- Je ne connais pas les points faibles des garçons. C'est inutile de me demander encore et encore cette même question, soupira le marine à la retraite. Je suis fatigué, gakki, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

_L'homme regarda Garp d'un œil mauvais et s'en alla._

_Garp attendit une instant, puis se tourna vers l'ombre._

_- Tu peux sortir, Abby, lui lança le vieil homme._

_Abby sortit de sa cachette et revint s'asseoir devant la porte de la cellule de Garp._

_- Je ne peux pas vous aider ? fit-elle._

_- J'en doute, mais merci de proposer. J'ai vu pire que ça, ne t'en fait pas... je connais quelques personnes qui si elles étaient encore de ce monde, m'auraient ri au nez devant la situation ridicule dans laquelle ma narcolepsie m'a entraîné._

_Garp eut un pauvre rire et se laissa aller contre le mur de sa cellule._

_- Est-ce qu'Ace était heureux quand il parlait de son équipage ? demanda-t-il. _

_- Très heureux. Il disait qu'il avait trouvé sa place parmi eux. Qu'en la personne de son capitaine, il avait trouvant quelqu'un qui le jugeait pour qui il était, et non pour qui était son père. Il adorait cet homme, et son équipage était quelque chose d'important pour lui._

_- Je suis content que ce gamin ait réussi à trouver une place, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse une autre voie que la piraterie._

_- Il m'a raconté à quel point vous avez tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis. Vous l'avez traumatisé, vous savez ?_

_- Je suis pas douée pour montrer mon affection. J'adore ces gamins, je m'inquiète pour eux._

_- Vous avez déjà essayé de les prendre dans vos bras. Juste les serrer contre votre cœur ?_

_- Oui, mais ils n'ont jamais aimé ça, soi-disant que j'essaye à chaque fois de faire d'eux des crêpes..._

_Abby eut un pauvre sourire._

_- Comment sont vos parents, jeune fille ?_

_- J'ai été adoptée par des sourds-muets. J'ai vécu une belle enfance, assez libérale, mais ça m'a permis de développer mon intelligence, qui fait que je fais mon métier, aujourd'hui. Il m'arrive souvent de m'amuser à faire peur à certain de mes collègues en leur disant que je serais capable de les tuer sans jamais laisser de trace. Leur réaction me fait rire à chaque fois. J'ai essayé de dire ça à Ace, une fois, mais il m'a dit qu'il faudrait déjà que je puisse l'attraper, et il est parti en riant. J'ai essayé de le poursuivre, mais il m'a vite semé._

_Abby eut un petit rire en écho à celui énorme de Garp._

_- Ace reste toujours un vrai gamin, commenta le vieil homme._

_- Il m'a avoué que son plus grand rêve, c'était de pouvoir manger gratuitement, et vous obligez à payer son addition, sans que vous ne parveniez à l'attraper._

_- Le jour où il me fera payer son addition, je cesserais de le poursuivre lui et son frère !_

* * *

La rencontre avec Jimbe avait été un choc.

Ce mec était un mastodonte.

Gibbs était encore sous la forte impression que lui avait laissée l'homme poisson en revenant au _Sunny_ avec Luffy et Ziva. Cet homme laissait respirer une aura redoutable... c'était presque inquiétant, étouffant.

Un guerrier, à n'en pas douté.

Voir Ace se comportait aussi familièrement avec cet homme avait de quoi laisser perplexe. Surtout qu'il leur avait raconté qu'ils s'étaient affronté cinq jours entiers, peu avant que le jeune homme ne rejoigne les Shirohige.

- Comment va Tony ? demanda Ziva à Usopp qui était de garde du navire, avec Chopper.

- D'après Chopper, il a repris connaissance. C'est toujours mieux que Sanji qui c'est quasi vidé de son sang en voyant les sirènes, répondit le tireur. Luffy, je peux te confier la garde ?

- Pas de problème, Usopp ! assura Luffy.

Et Usopp s'en alla, alors que Ziva traduisait à Gibbs l'amélioration de l'état de santé de Tony. Il n'avait pas résisté face à la beauté des sirènes... beaucoup en payer les frais, de toute façon. Luffy conduisit Gibbs et Ziva dans le bureau de Nami, et fouilla les cartes pour en trouver une un peu plus précise du Paradis qu'il étala sur la table. Les deux agents se penchèrent sur la carte et Luffy leur dit :

- On a la confirmation que Abby est passé dans le Paradis. Il faut néanmoins aller à Shabaody. Là-bas, on saura plus. Shakky sait toujours tout plein de truc. Rayleigh aura peut-être même une piste pour nous.

- Et qui sont ces gens ? demanda Ziva.

- D'anciens pirates. Shakky tiens un bar, mais elle a un réseau d'information très étendue. Rayleigh, il fait de l'enrobement, mais avant, il était le Mei-ô, le bras droit du père d'Ace... s'il sait que j'ai fait allusion à son père, il va me tuer.

- Et c'était qui son père ?

- Gol D. Roger, le précédent Roi des Pirates.

- Whouawe, fit la jeune femme.

- De ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne le porte pas dans son cœur, Ziva, avertit Gibbs. Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Shabaody ?

- Le temps qu'on fasse le stock et que le log soit bon. Même si Shabaody n'y répond pas, il nous faut toujours un log pour nous aventurer dans la Grand Line, sinon, on serait perdu. On a la Vivre Card de Rayleigh, de toute façon.

- Et les boussoles ? demanda Ziva.

- Elles marchent pas.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Nami qui resta un instant figé en voyant Luffy dedans. Puis ses yeux s'étrécir.

- Oups, fit le jeune capitaine.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS TE VOIR DANS MON BUREAU !


	7. Rencontres sur la mangrove

**Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être encore au rendez-vous pour un nouveau chapitre de notre aventure ! Ici, on va chercher des infos uaprès des anciens :3**

**Y'a longtemps que j'ai pas publié, mais je voulais absolument trouver l'ennemi, et finalement, remercier mon chat, parce que c'est ma petite chérie qui m'a donné l'idée en jouant les curieuses du côté des légumes !**

**Allez, je parle un peu trop, et il est l'heure d'aller au dodo.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne nuit !**

* * *

- Stefan ! Lâches-moi ! Vilain chien ! rugit Ace en se tenant de son mieux au quais, histoire de ne pas se faire emporter.

L'énorme molosse continua de tirer Ace, essayant de l'embarquer avec lui, tenant fermement un bout du short du jeune homme entre ses dents.

Sur le _Sunny_, Usopp, Franky et Brook étaient écroulés de rire, alors que Luffy faisait de son mieux pour aider son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce chien ? demanda McGee.

- Stefan, la mascotte des Shirohige. Il semblerait qu'il veuille ramener Ace au _Newgate_, marmonna Sanji.

Robin revint à cet instant, escorter par un pirate, qui dû faire beaucoup pour ne pas rire.

- Patrick, si tu tiens à rester un homme encore longtemps, aides-moi ! siffla Ace.

- Stefan ! Au pied le chien !

- Ouaf ! protesta le chien sans lâché le short d'Ace.

- Il va revenir, il est en mission importante avec son frère, ne t'en fait pas mon gros !

- Grrrrrrrrrrr...

- Robin, tu aurais dû appeler Marco à l'aide, gémit Ace.

- C'était mon plan à l'origine, mais Patrick-san c'est proposé, déclara la brunette en cachant son sourire derrière sa main.

- Stefan, ça commence à bien faire ! Au _Newgate _! Maintenant ! rugit Vista qui les avait suivi.

Le chien eut un pleur et lâcha Ace pour retourner la queue basse vers le navire des Shirohige. Les deux hommes aidèrent Luffy à remettre son frère debout.

- T'as de la chance, ton short n'est pas troué, constata Vista. J'en connais pas mal qui vont se marrer quand je vais leur raconter la démonstration d'affection débordante de Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu ne racontes rien de tout ça ? soupira Ace en faisant face à son collègue.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Ace-san, mais rien ne pourra laisser cet incident sous silence, sourit largement Patrick. Profites bien de tes vacances.

Et ils s'en allèrent, laissant un Ace dépressif avec son frère.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Ace... ta réputation est faîtes ? sourit largement Tony.

- M'en parle pas, grogna Ace en montant à bord. Allez, quittons l'île Gyojin, en route pour Shabaody.

* * *

L'air libre, enfin.

Gibbs empli ses poumons de l'air chauffé par le soleil et regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt la mangrove en approche. C'était drôle toute ces bulles.

- Shabaody, lui dit Chopper, à côté de lui.

Le petit renne pointa du sabot la mangrove.

- Aligatou, sourit Gibbs.

- Urusai na, kono yarro~ ! fit Chopper avec sa petite danse de la joie.

- C'est sa façon d'être content, expliqua Sanji en américain. Chopper a eu des rapports difficiles avec les humains, avant qu'on le rencontre. Mais c'est un petit gars adorable. Chopper ?

Le petit renne cessa de faire sa danse, et regarda Sanji qui lui dit qu'un 'ahou kenshi' s'était presque ouvert le crâne avec ses altères. Le petit renne s'en alla en marmonnant au sujet de quelques demeurés.

- Tout le monde semble avoir eu quelques soucis par le passé, de ce que j'ai compris, par ici, nota Gibbs.

- Exact. Mais on a tous un rêve qui nous permettent de continuer à avancer.

- C'est quoi le vôtre ?

Sanji alluma une cigarette et leva le nez au ciel.

- Vous savez comment ce monde est organisé, niveau géographique ? demanda-t-il.

- Quatre océans, et la Grand Line ?

- Chacun de ses océans à sa faune et flore qui lui est propre. Mon rêve, c'était de découvrir un océan légendaire qui réunirait tous les océans du globe en un seul... All Blue.

- Un rêve pour les pêcheurs !

- J'ai vu cet océan de mes yeux... j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute mon existence. Mes épreuves passées n'étaient rien en comparaison. J'aurais pu retourner dans l'East Blue, retrouver ce vieux Zeff qui m'a élevé et m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, que ce soit en cuisine, ou dans les techniques de coups de pieds... mais quitter cet équipage n'est plus faisable. Ma place est ici. Il reste tant à découvrir, alors, je me dis que si je continue de servir le Kaizoku Ou, ma cuisine continuera à s'améliorer... et puis, je me sentirais mal de laisser des imbéciles comme eux faire un massacre dans _ma _cuisine, sans parler que le repas de mes déesses perdraient en qualité !

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire.

- On accoste où ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Pas la moindre idée. Allons demander.

Ils cessèrent de faire bande à part du côté de la proue et retrouvèrent tout le monde sur le pont ou dans les environs, puisque Nami avait réquisitionné Usopp pour l'aider à ramasser ses mikans.

- Nami-san, on jette l'ancre où ? demanda Sanji.

- Grove trois. Zoro est désigné d'office pour la surveillance du navire, annonça Nami. Tu l'aideras, si on n'a pas besoin de plus de provision.

Sanji lança un regard noir à Zoro qui se contenta de dormir dans son coin, ses sabres contre lui.

- Le grove trois est une zone sans lois, expliqua Robin, qui regardait en souriant Luffy relier les taches de rousseur de son aîné prit d'une crise de narcolepsie, avec un feutre.

- Une zone sans lois ? répéta Tony.

- Il y a la zone touristique, celle du parc d'attraction de Shabaody, celle avec les hôtels, les docks, la zone sans loi, et la zone contrôler par la marine. Les docks sont trop accessibles aux forces de l'ordre. Et puis, nous sommes parmi les pirates les plus recherchés de ce bas monde, expliqua Robin. Néanmoins, il faut être prudent, qui sait, vous pourriez bien intéresser quelques marchants d'esclaves...

- Vous avez l'esclavage ? s'étrangla McGee.

- Non, mais le Gouvernement ferme les yeux sur la présence de ce commerce, ici, à Shabaody, parce que les principaux clients sont des Tenryubitos.

- Et c'est qui ? demanda Ziva, perplexe.

- Des enfoirés de premières en scaphandre, au-dessus des lois. Lu', tu as fait ton testament j'espère... marmonna Ace.

Il ouvrit les yeux et partit à la poursuite de son frère dans tout le navire, pour lui faire payer d'avoir osé dessiner sur son visage.

- Tout le monde prendra le partit de s'inclinait et restait hors des problèmes face à un Tenryubitos. Quiconque s'en prend à eux se retrouve avec une large flotte à ses trousses, conduit par un des trois amiraux, expliqua Robin. Ils peuvent tuer quelqu'un, en pleine rue, sans subir la moindre conséquence. Ce sont des nobles...

- Merveilleux, ironisa Tony.

- Mais les allés sombres sans témoins sont toujours efficace pour les faire disparaître sans souci, si on arrive à les séparer de leur escorte, ricana Ace en revenant, son frère sous le bras.

Franky lui jeta une serviette humide et Ace se lava le visage.

- Nous serons bientôt à terre, prenez garde où vous mettez les pieds, leur dit Zoro en ouvrant son œil.

* * *

Gibbs suivit les deux frères au travers la mangrove. Tout le monde s'écartait sur le passage des deux D. en murmurant, et cela perturbé l'agent spécial, faisant qu'il n'avait même pas la tête à s'occuper du paysage paradisiaque avec les bulles qui s'élevaient du sol.

- Luffy-sempai ! cria quelqu'un.

Et un drôle de clown qui s'était jeté sur Luffy se retrouva avec un doigt d'Ace entre les deux yeux, quand les deux frères changèrent de place au dernier moment.

- Respect ton Roi, espèce d'imbécile, siffla Ace.

Et d'une pichenette, il l'envoya balader.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit Gibbs, perplexe.

- Un nuisance, rien d'important, fit Ace d'un geste de la main. À voilà le bar de Shakky.

Luffy montra une petite maison en haut d'une colline.

- Une fois dedans, on pourra baisser un peu notre garde, annonça Luffy.

- Alors, dépêchons-nous, demanda Gibbs.

Ils montèrent la petite colline presque au pas de course, et frappèrent avant d'entrer.

- Ala, Portgas-chan ! Monkey-chan ! Contente de vous revoir, sourit la tenante en retirant sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, dans un parfait anglais. Gibbs-chan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Portgas-chan nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, à Ray-chan et moi.

Et elle offrit un grand sourire aux trois hommes.

- Quand on disait que Shakky sait tout, fit Luffy.

- Installez-vous, vous voulez un café ? Je vous l'offre à tous les trois.

- Volontiers, remercia Gibbs.

Le trio s'assit au comptoir et Shakky donna une cafetière à Ace qui la prit entre ses mains pour chauffer le contenu, jusqu'à ce que ça entre en ébullition. La femme versa alors le café ainsi chauffé dans une tasse et le donna à Gibbs, avant de servir un soda à Luffy et un verre d'alcool fort à Ace, accompagnait d'une assiette de nourriture que les frangins mangèrent en troisième vitesse.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, malheureusement, Ray-chan a dit qu'il s'en chargerait, et comme il est absent, je crains que vous ne deviez l'attendre, fit la femme en recommençant à fumer tranquillement.

- Il est absent depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Deux bonnes semaines. Ça lui arrive souvent. Il a dû _encore_ s'endetter. C'est un joueur compulsif.

- On va tout de même pas devoir faire le tour de toute les salles de jeu de la mangrove, gémit Ace.

- Je pense qu'un petit détour vers les enchères seraient fructueux... qui sait, il a peut-être dû se vendre encore une fois, histoire de rembourser ses dettes.

- Pas étonnant de sa part ! Nihi ! ricana Luffy.

- Je remercie Kami-sama de ne pas avoir eu à servir quelqu'un d'aussi désespérant. Je n'aurais pas supporté...

- Monkey-chan est presque aussi pire.

- Mais Luffy a l'excuse d'être mon petit-frère. Pour cette simple raison, je lui autorise toutes ses fantaisies.

- USOTSUKI ! Tu passais ton temps à m'engueuler quand je faisais un truc de travers ! réfuta Luffy.

- Non, ça, c'est mes tentatives pour faire de toi un homme, et un vrai. Tu préfères quoi ? Ma méthode, ou celle de ce taré que tu nommes 'jii-chan' ?

- Je t'accorde le point, bouda Luffy.

- Vous avez appris pour Garp, les garçons ? s'enquit Shakky.

Les deux frères haussèrent les épaules.

- On a vu un journal à ce sujet, annonça Gibbs.

- Je vois. La blessure reste profonde. Tu sais où trouver le site des ventes, Ace ?

Ace hocha la tête et fouilla ses poches pour quelques pièces.

- Je vous offre ça, fit la femme en le voyant tendre la monnaie.

- Pour garder mes affaires. On revient.

Il laissa son sac sur le comptoir et s'en alla. Gibbs regarda Luffy qui haussa les épaules et lui fit signe d'emboîter le pas de son aîné.

* * *

Ziva buvait tranquillement, au comptoir d'un bar, quand un homme s'approcha d'elle pour la draguée. Elle allait lui donner un bon coup de poing, et lui faire sentir son exaspération de ces derniers jours avec le manège de Tony envers deux femmes pirates, couplé avec le comportement de pervers de Sanji et Brook, quand quelqu'un la devança.

- Tout va bien, ojou-san ? s'enquit l'homme.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, mais merci bien, fit Ziva.

- La même chose, Smoker-chûjo ? demanda le tenant.

- S'il te plaît. Je peux m'installer ici ?

Sa question était adressée à Ziva qui haussa les épaules. Le marine s'installa et alluma ses deux cigares avec un soupir.

- Il semblerait que je sois pas la seule personne avec les nerfs en pelotes, constata la femme en remarquant la posture de son voisin.

Smoker prit sa consommation et sirota son verre, avant de l'apposer à son front, comme si la fraîcheur aller calmer sa migraine.

- La vie d'un marine n'est pas facile quand il s'agit de traquer les énergumènes les plus _chiantes_ de toute l'histoire de la piraterie, grogna-t-il.

- Je compatis, sourit Ziva.

- C'est quoi votre nom ?

- Ziva David. Je suis de passage ici.

- C'est un beau nom.

- Merci, Smoker-chujô.

- Smoker tout court, ça me va. Pourquoi vous êtes sur les nefs, vous ?

Ziva but une gorgée de son verre, avant de perdre son regard dans le fond de sa boisson.

- Une amie a été enlevée. Pas de demande de rançon, de mot, rien du tout. Une connaissance à trouver un indice, y'a quelques semaines, alors qu'il était dans le Shin Sekai. Depuis, on cherche une piste pour la trouver. Cette fille est sans défense. Abby est n'a rien fait pour mériter ça...

- Si vous avez trouvé un indice dans le Shin Sekai, pourquoi redescendre dans le Paradis ?

- La piste nous a conduits ici.

- Oh. Si vous me donnez sa description, je pourrais vous aidez. Je fais partit de la Marine, c'est mon job d'aider les civils.

- C'est gentil à vous.

- Na, Smoker-chûjo, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que Genkotsu no Garp est porté disparu ? demanda le barman.

- Ce vieil idiot a dû faire une crise de narcolepsie et s'attirer des ennuis, c'est tout, grogna Smoker en posant son verre vide.

- Et si le fils de Roger et celui de Dragon étaient derrière ça... après tout...

- Garp est leur grand-père, mec. Même si leur rapport sont mauvais, ça reste leur famille, et comme l'a dit Portgas, la famille, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important quand on a le monde contre soit.

- Qui peut croire un pirate, sérieusement...

- Les D. sont différents.

Le bébé denden de Smoker sonna.

- Hai, moshi moshi, fit le marine.

« Hiken et Mugiwara vu du côté du Grove six. Site de la maison de vente. »

- Reçu.

Smoker raccrocha et sortit un calepin.

- Le devoir m'appelle, deux pirates sans cervelles n'attendent que moi pour connaître de nouveau les joies d'Impel Down. Donnez-moi la description de votre ami, s'il vous plaît, et je la ferais passer à mes collègues.

* * *

Gibbs avait une haine sourde contre tous ces gens, assit dans l'audience, qui regardait, l'air de rien, des gens être vendu comme de simple objets.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent et ils lâchèrent leur Haki du Roi en même temps, assommant les clients et l'organisateur, mettant ainsi fin à la vente. Un homme, dans le publique, leva la tête et eut un sourire sadique en voyant les deux frères.

- Si ce n'est pas Hiken-ya et Mugiwara-ya... quel bon vent amène des personnalités de votre envergure ici-bas.

- Oh, Trafy ! s'exclama Luffy. Hisashiburi ! Shihihihi !

- Depuis Kaidou, en effet. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Laissez-moi deviner... le Mei-ô ?

- On a pitié de lui. Qui voudrait acheter un vieil homme comme lui, marmonna Ace alors qu'il descendait les marches vers la scène.

- Heureusement qu'il est trop loin pour t'entendre, il t'aurait incendié, nii-chan ! Shihihi !

Gibbs n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que raconté les trois pirates (il se souvenait avoir vu la tête de ce 'Trafy' parmi les pirates recherchaient), mais il était assez intrigué par le comportement tout à fait naturel. Law se leva et alla filer un coup de main aux deux frères pour libérer les esclaves, et il s'en alla juste après. Ace fit un signe à Gibbs, et celui-ci rejoignit les frères sur la scène.

- Law est un capitaine pirate qui a sauvé la vie à Luffy, y'a quelques temps, expliqua Ace. C'est la seule raison qui fait que j'ai un minimum de respect pour cet homme... ça, et le fait qu'il ne s'amuse pas, comme la plus part des gens, à me rappeler qui est mon père.

- Je vois. Et maintenant que vous avez mis fin à tout ça, que faisons-nous ?

- Les coulisses, quelque chose nous dit que le Mei-Ô n'a pas encore été vendu.

Et ils s'y rendirent.

Dans les coulisses, il y avait encore pas mal d'esclaves.

- La vente est finie, annonça Ace. Vous allez tous retrouver votre liberté !

Tout le monde regarda les deux pirates avec reconnaissance, mais parmi les personnes encore emprisonné, quelqu'un éclata de rire.

Cette personne attira immédiatement l'attention de Gibbs. Un homme assez vieux, sec, la peau tannée par le soleil, et une cicatrice traversant un œil, sous ses lunettes rondes. Son air malicieux fit dire à Gibbs que cet homme, aussi âgé soit-il, n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Malgré les chaînes et les entraves, cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de commun.

- Vous êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, Silver-san ? s'enquit Ace en forçant la serrure.

- J'ai vécu des choses bien pires que ça quand j'étais encore dans le circuit, Ace-kun. Content de vous revoir les garçons. Comment va le Shin Sekai ?

- Shanks a trouvé un nouvel alcool qui pousse à remettre en question la notion d'alcoolémie à son sujet. Marco recommence à développer son sens de l'humour...

- Ace et moi, on est toujours aussi indiscipliné, et les rookies restent suicidaire ! Nihi ! rit Luffy.

Il jeta un trousseau de clef, obtenu on ne savait comment, à Rayleigh, et celui-ci fit tourner les clefs dans ses entraves, avant de le faire passer aux autres prisonniers.

- Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je présume, fit Rayleigh en se levant de la caisse où il était assis.

Il arrangea sa cape et tendit une main à Gibbs, sans perdre son air malicieux.

- En effet, fit Gibbs. Silver Rayleigh, si je ne m'abuse.

- Exact.

- Ace m'a parlé de vous, et a fait votre portrait.

- Il ne m'a pas trop mal dépeint, j'espère !

- Fusain, si ça ne plaît pas, j'avais que ça sous la main, à cet instant, marmonna Ace. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

- Tout à fait. Allons chez Shakky, avant que la Marine ne se ramène.

* * *

Smoker ralluma tranquillement ses cigares en regardant Ace et Luffy sortirent de la salle de vente. Ils étaient accompagnés de Rayleigh, et d'un homme d'un certain âge inconnu de leur service.

- On se retrouve au bar, proposa Rayleigh.

- J'vous confie Gibbs, fit Ace en faisant quelques étirements en prévision d'un combat imminent.

De son côté, Luffy fit craquer ses poings.

Smoker regarda les deux hommes qui s'éloignaient, mais se décida d'ignorer le Mei-Ô. Il le laissait aux anciens, lui, il ne s'occupait que des jeunes.

- Que font le Roi et le Prince des Pirates par ici, grogna Smoker.

Une veine fit son apparition sur le front d'Ace.

- Quoi, t'es le frère du Kaizoku Ou, Portgas, t'es donc le Kaizoku Oji, non ?

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un marine me prend par les sentiments, avoua Ace, plus du tout en colère pour le coup.

- On cherche quelqu'un, répondit Luffy. Une amie de nii-chan. Il dit qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite sœur !

- Vous vous inquiétez plus d'une amie que de votre grand-père porté disparu, à ce que je vois.

- Jii-chan n'a pas fait grand-chose pour Ace quand il était sur l'échafaud, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Et il a passé note enfance à nous traumatiser !

- Bon débarras, renchérit Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Smoker ?

- À part le fait que je vous rappelle que je me suis arrangé avec Impel Down pour que vous soyez enfermés dans la même cellule ?

- Oui, à part ça. Et aussi le fait qu'on doit te contacter le jour où on renoncera à nos vies de pirates et ta demande pour qu'aucun amiral, et encore moins Akainu ne mettent jamais la main sur nous.

Smoker haussa les épaules.

- Je suis venu faire mon boulot.

- So ka, firent les deux frères, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal qui soit.

- Je peux te poser une petite question, Smoker ? demanda Ace. Je cherche une fille, assez grande, cheveux noir, yeux clairs, assez gothique. C'est une civile qui a fait beaucoup pour moi, pendant ma période de convalescence, et elle a des ennuis. Si tu la trouves, est-ce que c'est trop demandé d'être mis au courant. T'as mon numéro de denden, après tout, même si je ne veux toujours pas savoir comment tu l'as obtenu.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui cherchait une femme de cette description, dans un bar, avant qu'on m'appelle pour régler votre compte à tout les deux.

- Ziva, je suppose. Si tu es en un morceau, c'est que tu as été sympa avec elle, c'est une femme des plus coriaces !

- Vous avez un entourage des plus étranges...

- On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Les deux frères se mirent en garde, les poings noircis de Haki, un sourire féroce aux lèvres, prêt à se battre contre Smoker qui tira sa jitte.

* * *

Rayleigh finissait d'installer un jeu d'échec quand les deux frères revinrent dans le bar. Ace était de mauvaise humeur, c'était flagrant.

- Eh bien, cette rencontre avec Smoker semble ne pas avoir été à ton goût, Ace-kun, constata Rayleigh.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas le Kemuri, c'est cet enfoiré de traître ! grinça Ace. Je ne comprends même pas comment Oyaji a pu le pardonner !

- Newgate aimait ses fils, et il comprenait le geste de Squardo, c'est tout.

- Squardo était un mauvais fils ! Il aurait dû se dire qu'Oyaji ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! Marco est d'accord avec moi, raison pour laquelle, même si Oyaji l'aurait écorché vif pour ça, il a brisé l'alliance que nous avions avec ce...

Le jeune homme enchaîna des insultes qui firent sourire tristement Rayleigh.

Gibbs leva un sourcil devant la colère d'Ace qui se laissa tomber comme une masse à la table de jeu, et sans qu'on lui dise quoique ce soit, commença à jouer.

- C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise, souffla Shakky à Gibbs, alors que Luffy s'asseyait au bar. Donc, Rayleigh, puisque nos petits prodiges de la piraterie sont enfin là, dit-nous ce que tu sais au sujet de la jeune demoiselle qui arrive à faire paniquer Ace, sans pour autant être Robin.

Ace incendia du regard Shakky et prit un cavalier du Mei-Ô.

- Gekko Moria est passé récemment par Shabaody pour récupérer des zombies très peu suturés. Des zombies qui avaient avec eux une jeune femme ressemblant trait pour trait au portrait que tu m'as montré l'an dernier, quand tu es descendu dans le South Blue, Ace-kun. Même si elle avait les yeux bandés, je suis persuadé que c'était elle.

- Moria ? Joker l'a pas tué à Marine Ford ?

- Le Poireau Géant ? s'étonna naïvement Luffy.

Ace garda son fou un instant en main et regarda son frère avec un sourcil levait, alors que Gibbs observait avec perplexité le jeune capitaine. Il fallut peu pour qu'Ace ne soit en train de se marrer silencieusement.

- Ben quoi ? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

Ace fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber, et renversa le roi de Rayleigh.

- Aaaah, encore une défaite cuisante pour moi, soupira Rayleigh.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Moria s'en prendrait à Abby, ni comment il a pu la trouver... pointa Ace. À moins que...

- Touché par la grâce divine ? demanda Gibbs.

- Y'a quelques mois, on a retrouvé le corps d'un de nos hommes, torturés à mort. On cherche toujours le responsable. Tout le monde dans l'équipage sait où est la tombe de Oyaji, et sait que j'apprécie énormément Abby... C'était une nouvelle recrue, donc, il ne connaissait pas encore le mode de fonctionnement de l'équipage durant les interrogatoires.

- Une règle ?

- En faîtes, c'est plus une habitude. Ça m'a surpris les premiers temps que j'ai passé avec les Shirohige, mais après une explication, j'ai vite saisi que les liens dans l'équipage sont tellement fort que nos frères ont tendances à ce coupé volontairement la langue pour ne pas nous trahir. Mon propre second c'est coupé la langue, y'a quatre mois, après un interrogatoire musclé de la Marine. On ne trahit pas sa famille, mais aucune règle n'oblige ça.

Luffy tira la langue en frissonnant.

- C'était déjà d'actualité à mon époque. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où Shiki c'est plein du fait qu'il en avait marre que les hommes de Newgate se coupe la langue pour garder les secrets de leur capitaine et de leur équipage, annonça Rayleigh

- Je vois, fit Gibbs.

- On a donc trouvé la fuite possible, constata Shakky.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Abby ?! Elle a rien fait ! s'indigna Ace.

- Comment s'appelle déjà la femme qui vous a élevé comme une mère, tous les deux ? demanda Rayleigh.

- Makino ? fit Luffy.

- Elle aurait pu très bien être visé à la place d'Abby.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ?!

- Vous êtes au sommet les garçons. En volant vos ombres, Moria aurait eu entre ses mains deux puissants zombies. Deux reines dans un jeu d'échec, pour lui permettre de devenir le Roi. De plus, il a de bons motifs pour en vouloir à Luffy... La défaite à Thriller Bark, ensuite, la défaite de Kaido, lui volant sa vengeance et pour finir, il est devenu le Kaizoku Ou, alors qu'il voulait lui-même se trône. En faisant pression sur toi, Ace, il peut obtenir ton ombre, et l'utiliser contre Luffy, dans l'espoir d'avoir la sienne.

- C'est tortueux... grogna Hiken avec une moue.

- Mes questions vont vous paraître stupides, mais comment peut-on voler l'ombre d'une personne, et à quoi cela peut bien servir, fit Gibbs.

- Le poireau géant à un akuma no mi qui lui permet de contrôler les ombres. Il vole celle des gens pour faire des zombies, répondit Luffy. L'ombre à tout de son original, les mêmes techniques, la même force. Placer dans un corps très puissant, il fera des ravages.

- Deux inconvénients... la personne qui n'a plus son ombre doit rester à l'abri du soleil, sinon, il meurt, et l'ombre s'en va avec. Et pour détruire un zombie, il faut juste lui faire ingérer du sel, précisa Ace.

- Maintenant je comprends, fit Gibbs. Y'a une limite à ça, à ces akuma no mi ?

- Si seulement ! ricana Rayleigh. Un akuma no mi peut être tout ce que vous imaginez, et aussi tout ce qui dépasse votre imagination.

- Ça peut être un truc aussi cool que le contrôle du feu, tout comme être aussi nul qu'avoir tout son corps changer en -Luffy foudroya son frère du regard- aimant. Ton pouvoir est cool, Lu', quand je réalise ce que tu peux faire, je ne peux pas me permettre de dire qu'il est nul.

Luffy eut un petit rire joyeux.

- Enfin, maintenant, on sait quoi faire, soupira Ace. Mais il fiche quoi dans le Paradis ? Il devrait être monté en Enfer, non, depuis le temps ?

- Shanks lui a botté le cul, répondit Luffy.

- So ka.

- Donc ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- On va en parler à mon équipage, et on ira vers le Triangle Florian. Je sais que c'est là-bas que se cachait le Poireau Géant quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, fit Luffy en se levant. Il y est peut-être de nouveau.

- L'équivalent du Triangle des Bermudes, je crois, Gibbs. Tu verras, ce sera drôle ! sourit machiavéliquement Ace.


End file.
